Cutting the Edge
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella has a simple, quiet life. She owns her own hair salon in the quiet town of Forks but has always thirsted for more. A late customer finds her putting down the comb and chasing sexual chemistry. The charming and intense Edward Cullen is danger but somehow she can't help resist him. She just need to discover what he's hiding. EXB, Humans, Hot lemons, Rated M! **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Characters aren't my own.

 _Bella has a simple, quiet life. She owns her own hair salon in the quiet town of Forks but has always thirsted for more. When a new family arrive in town she finds herself putting down the comb. The charming and intense Edward Cullen is danger but somehow she can't help but resist. EXB, Humans, Lemons, Rated M!_

* * *

ONE

Just as I was about to turn the sign around a short woman with black hair pulled out the saloon door.

"I'm not too late? Please say you're open!" She huffs breathlessly.

"I was just about to close," I say biting my lip.

"Oh," she sighs.

I checked my watch and sagged my shoulders. The Good Samaritan in me encouraged me to not be an asshole.

"Come on," I say.

My little salon wasn't much. In Forks, there was little competition for my business. I was the woman kids loathed when their parents brought them to me every few months, but I was the woman teenagers loved on prom night.

"Why are you coming in so late?" I ask seating her in a chair.

"Well I've been on the road with my brother all day and I noticed some split ends through the bordem. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I made Edward stomp his foot on the gas to get here before you closed. I thought you'd be able to sneak at least a trim to tie me over," she says smiling.

I'd never seen this woman before. I'd cut many of hair but never hers. Or the older brother's she spoke of.

"Are you new in town?" I ask fanning a black cape over her body.

"Very new. I've just moved here. Like literally just moved here. I've not even seen my house yet. My parents have been here a week seeing to the house and my other brother went ahead home. Edward who was my delightful road buddy agreed to this before we could go to our new house," she explains with a hint of sarcasm.

"So before you even got to your new house you came for a haircut?" I smirk.

"Yeah," she laughs, "I googled you and the reviews were amazing. I'm a Leo. My lion mane is my pride and joy."

"I'm happy to help you out. So your brother is just out in the car?" I ask pointing to the small car park outside the saloon with a comb.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"He isn't eager to see his new home?" I ask combing through her short hair.

"It's not his home. My father scored a new job at the hospital here. I'm moving in and so is my eldest brother. We both liked the look of a small town. I'm married and want to settle down in a town like this to have kids with my husband. We thought we'd freeload off our parents until we find a place to buy. As for Emmett, he wants to do something similar. He just needs the girlfriend part," she explains.

"What am I doing," I asked running my fingers through her short hair.

"Just kill the dead ends and maybe shape more at the front!" She says.

I get to work. I spray sections and snip where the ends needed freshening. Strands of black hair fall to my previously clean floor. I'd need to stay back even longer tonight before heading home to Charlie.

"So your whole family moved all this way to Forks?" I scoff.

"What's wrong with Forks?" She asks smiling.

"Most people avoid small towns. They try to escape them. I got stuck here I guess," I smile, "I would have killed for adventure. I just never seemed to get out there. I couldn't leave my father. He's a police officer but got hurt on the job a few years back. I managed to get a hairdressing job here and after a few years was handed the keys for good."

"That's selfless of you to stay with your father," she says.

"I guess. This job is fun but I'd wished I could have seen the world more. I would have loved to try living in some big city," I say.

"You still can," she shrugs with a wink, "our family wanted simple. We've been through a big past few years with my brother outside. He had a dangerous job too and we almost lost him. We decided moving to a small town might bring us together. He refused and settled for Seattle. But when dad saw the job offer for the hospital we all agreed it was a sign."

"Well welcome to Forks," I smile.

"Your name was?" She asks

"Bella," I say.

"I'm Alice," she smirks, "I'm glad my first friend is a hairdresser. My hair is my everything."

"You are always welcome," I laugh.

"I'll need to tell Esme about you," she smiles.

"Who is Esme?" I say moving to grab a product.

"My mother," she says, "she'd love you!"

"I would appreciate that," I say.

After lathering product on my hands, I smooth it through Alice's hair getting rid of the baby hairs that were sticking up and adding volume. The bell on the door jingles to notify me of a new customer. I look through the reflection of the mirror in front of Alice and almost wet myself from shock. It's gorgeous. The sexiest man alive is here in my salon. I hoped he wanted more than a haircut.

"Alice, you finished?" He asks impatiently

"Almost," she says to the man through the mirror, "men are so annoying. That's Edward.. the brother."

I nod unable to speak. I hope she wouldn't notice my sudden silence as I checked if her hair was even. I didn't need her to know I'd already had him down as naked in my mind.

"I think you're done," I nod with a nervous smile, "I'll just dry it off from where I wet it."

I fire up the hairdryer and flick it through her hair, combing through it as I do. Nervously my eyes flick to Edward through the mirror. His eyes stare back without moving, even when they're caught. I try to hide my smile after noticing him running his eyes down my body. They lingered on my ass. I kill the dryer placing it back in its holder.

As I reach for the mirror I feel the eyes of the stranger follow me. He leans against the front counter watching me now. It was if I was his own personal show. I felt exposed. Even though I wore my hairdressing blacks, I felt bare. His eyes pierced into me analysing my each move.

I hold up the mirror behind Alice's head and let her see the back where I had cut.

"Oh Bella! It looks great," she claps excited.

"I'm glad," I smile pulling her coat off careful to flick her cut hair to the floor.

"How much do I owe?" She asks reaching for her small handbag.

I walk with her to the register and shake my head smiling. Sexy man watches me with an intense gaze. His hair was something I'd love to play with. Maybe he'd let me? I wouldn't need scissors or a comb. Just my fingers.

"You know what. This one is on me! You're new to town so think of it as a welcoming cut," I say.

"No way I need to pay you," she laughs pulling cash out.

"It's fine really," I say laughing as she tries to put the money in my hands.

"Can we hurry?" Edward grumbles at Alice, "Stop taking up her time. She's meant to be closed."

"Take it," she rolls her eyes at her brother.

"How about next time," I smile.

"Fine," she huffs, "but at least let me take you to coffee. I know no one in this town other than my husband and family. A friend would be nice."

Before I can refuse she has written her number down on a small notepad on her side of the register desk.

"You call me tomorrow and we'll find a time. Maybe I can come to visit you," she says.

"Fabulous," I smile nodding.

My eyes flick to Edward. I wonder if it would be weird to ask her to bring him to lunch?

"Bye Bella," Alice waves heading out the door.

I expect Edward to follow her. He does for a second, before doubling back to flash me with a wicked grin. I hear my breath hitch.

"Goodnight Bella," he smirks.

My heart flutters and a certain somewhere tingles.

"Bye," I squeak uselessly.

"Oh. You also should know, you won't get rid of her now. Though I do think that might be a good thing for her brother," he winks at me before the bell sings to echo his departure.

As I close the store for the evening I think of him. He'd been checking me out for sure and I was pretty certain he'd liked what he had seen.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you're enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Ensure you follow so you're notified of any updates. Also make sure you leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Three rings were all it took for Alice to answer my call.

We had arranged to meet up at a small local cafe across from the hairdressers on my break. I'd ordered a latte and she ordered her coffee black. At first, it was a little awkward but then the conversation took off. She became easy to talk to.

"So moving is stressful," she sighs, "our stuff is all over the place. Mum and Dad moved early last week to get beds sorted for all of us but boxes are everywhere."

"If you need any help I'd be happy to lend a hand," I offer.

"This alone is a helping hand. Being around my family can be insufferable sometimes. My husband locks himself away for work so I don't even have him," she sighs.

"What does he do?" I ask.

"Historical writer. He is working on a novel. The only way I get attention is to parade around naked," she smiles.

"Sounds effective," I say.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asks.

"Me? No! I've not really had time to date anyone for a while," I say, "the last guy I dated turned out to be an utter moron."

"That sucks," she says, "My brother Edward is unlucky in love too. He's never really taken to someone like that but. I think in most girl's stories he would be the moron."

I don't know why I smile from the knowledge about the fact he's single. But I'm the Cheshire cat.

"So why is he not trading the small town life for the big city life?" I ask.

"He just prefers to be a dick in any way possible. He's agreed to help us settle in and do heavy lifting until the end of the weekend," she says.

"I wish I had siblings," I smirk, "the closest thing I have to it is my best friend. She's out of town currently."

"I envy you," she smiles, "we need to get you a man though. We should go out and see what there is to offer."

"I haven't been out properly in a while too," I laugh.

"Perfect then. Saturday night we're going out! We can go to Port Angeles and do a nightclub walkabout. I'll get my brothers to both come so we have more people," she says.

"I think Rose might be back too. I'll pull her along," I say.

"Fantastic," she says excitedly, "I'll pull Jasper away from the book too."

"Just wear something revealing," I say.

"Plenty of tits, don't worry. You wear the same," she says.

"Well this has been fun but I have work to get back to," I say pointing at my little building.

"Of course. This was great," she nods.

To my surprise, she gives me a cuddle before I head back to work through the back door. Her bubbly nature had me smiling the entire walk across the street. It was cut short by my apprentice. Jodi met me as soon as I stepped inside with a giant grin on her face.

"You have a client here for you," she says smiling motioning to the floor.

"Oh really? Sure," I nod.

"He requested you to tidy up his hair," she says as I begin to head into the salon.

As I make my way through to the front of the shop I notice several things. My senior hairdresser cutting a regular's hair, a woman getting her hair washed at the basin, and finally the gorgeous bronze haired man from last night. Alice's brother smirks at me from a chair facing a mirror near the window. The smirk is that same crooked one from last night. The one that made me want to close the salon down, kick everyone out and...

"Bella," he smiles at me.

"Hey," I say politely.

"Hey there. My sister's hair was so good I wanted you to do mine. It's unruly," he says running his long fingers through it.

I stand behind him and manage to work up the courage to race my own fingers through it. Soft and untamed. Yeah, I was already envisioning dirty things. No shame attached. His eyes lock with mine through the mirror. As I drift my gaze away from him I pull myself together to throw a cape around him, attaching it behind his neck.

"So just a trim?" I ask.

"Whatever you think," he nods.

I nod and pull my scissors and comb from my pocket bag that I clip around my waist. I don't bother wetting it, positive I can make even lines.

"How are your parents liking Forks? I just got back from lunch with your sister and she said they'd moved," I say.

"They like it just fine. I didn't come here to talk about them though," he says eyes intense.

Placing my fingers either side, I tilt his head to look down. I sit on a small stool with wheels to get closer to my work.

"You came for a haircut. No chit-chat. Fair enough," I say.

"I actually came for the hairdresser," he grins to himself.

I try my best to not react. God knows I try. As I begin to make cuts I move my face closer to ensure I won't make an error on this Greek god. He sits facing the mirror and I sit to the right of his face. I can smell him this close. His scent is like wood. Could I get that bottled?

"I'm not that great," I scoff.

"My sister sure as hell would disagree. You're certainly the prettiest hairdresser I've seen," he smiles.

"Does that normally work?" I say sitting back.

"It isn't working?" he turns to look at me grinning.

"Don't make me answer that," I shake my head.

"Okay fair," he chuckles.

As I wheel around him to his left side, he follows me with his head.

"You're eyes look prettier up close. They looked amazing last night but from here I can see the brown is so deep," he smiles.

"You're doing it again," I smile.

"Throw me a bone?" He winks.

"Did you came for a haircut or to flirt with me?" I ask.

"Can I be honest?" he asks.

All I can do is nod. His eyes were locked on mine keeping me hostage.

"I haven't had a haircut in years. Nor do I care for them," he shrugs.

Slowly I put my hands in my lap smiling. His eyes search my body, moving down and back up to meet my eyes. Did someone put the heat on full blast?

"I head back to Seattle Sunday. So I'm going to cut to the chase because I'm usually quite a forward person," he smiles.

"You know I didn't pin you as forward," I say sarcastically pushing his head to face forward.

As I begin to cut I can see him fighting to face me.

"What can I say? I'm a man who knows what he wants," he grins.

"And what would that be?" I say standing to begin work on the top of his hair.

"I'd love the chance to take you on a date tonight. When I left last night I kicked myself for not asking," he says.

"Oh," I say slightly shocked

"I wouldn't want to waste my nice new hairdo too," he grins.

Throwing my head back slightly I laugh. When I compose myself I unbutton his cape and shake the hair to the floor.

"You seem a little too mysterious for me," I say winking at him through the mirror.

Am I flirting? Bella! Stop! He is bad news. No guy with eyes like his are ever good. Trouble is all they bring. Taylor Swift has thousands of songs about men like this. He stands up and faces me.

"I invite you to solve me. I'll pick you up?" He says his hand brushing my arm as he moves toward the register.

"Wait! I didn't say yes," I say biting my lip as I smirk at him.

"You don't want to go on a date? Fine I guess. I just wanted to spend my evening with the prettiest woman I've ever met," He shrugs eyebrows raised.

"I didn't say no either," I smile blushing slightly, "But your flirting game has to be better than that."

"I was worried if I went too hard I'd scare you off. I'll pick you up at 7," he grins grabbing paper and pen from the register.

He writes his number down before pulling his wallet out and laying a $50 note on the register bench.

"It's only $20 for the cut," I say trying to hand the money back.

"Tip," he shrugs winking before heading out the salon door.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

"There is so much sexual chemistry in this salon! You might need to open up a window," Jodi says nudging me.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading the second chapter!

Please follow so you get updates when I add to the story. Also I'd love for you to take the time to hit review! I love reading what people think of my stories. It brings me great happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"I think the pink one," Rosalie said mouth full of food.

She sat at an airport in New York. I sit in my bedroom dresses scattered around me.

My father two streets over had already called asking my plans tonight. Dinner and bed was the lie I told.

"Do I want to go that booby?" I ask.

"Hell yes!" Rosalie laughs.

The dress was pretty. Spaghetti straps and it gathered at my waist on the right of my torso. It cut open slightly below my crutch at the front but was longer in the back. It was a dust rose colour and tight against my skin.

"Wear it with the black heels and a necklace to draw his eyes there. Your boobs are incredible Bells so show them off," she says.

"Hair?" I ask simply.

"You are a hairdresser babe." She laughs.

"Just curl it nice. Oh actually put it up in a slick straightened pony tail. That way your chest is even better," she smiles.

"Okay stay on the phone. I'll put you down and then try it on so you can check," I say nervously.

"Go for it," she nods.

Placing the phone face down I strip. Before I pull the dress onto my body I make sure to do a once over of my naked body in the mirror. I glare at creases but smile at the bounce in my breasts. I reach for the lacey underwear and strapless bra. I arrange my cleavage how I like it and slip on my dress. It's like a glove. It was one of the dresses I'd purchased and forgotten about.

"Okay," I say picking the phone up.

Flipping the camera round, I move to stand before my mirror. She gasps when she sees me. Positive sign!

"I would marry you if you turned up to our date like that. You look so hot," she says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Hell yes! You're hips are perfect for his hands, the colour will have his eyes locked on you and most importantly his thoughts will be undressing you babe," she gawks.

"I love you," I laugh.

"What size is that?" She asks.

"Ten. Why?" I say.

"I wanna borrow it. Throw it on my bed after you wash it tonight. You know, to get Edward off it," she smiles.

Rosalie was my housemate. Charlie understood when I said I wanted my own space. He was pleased when I said I wanted the experience with Rose. He felt he had hindered my life but the truth was I was happy enough. Our two bedroom cottage was compact, homey and our little slice of the world in which we could be ourselves. Rosalie was however wanting to move. She was developing her own blog and had interest from New York. It was only a matter of time before she was offered a gig. The idea terrified me. However my support meant id need to struggle through the airport goodbye.

"Make sure if you walk in front of him you sway your hips like we talked about," she says.

"And lean forward at the dinner table, I know. You're more excited about this," I laugh.

"Babe. I just want you laid. You need a guy to worship you. Your stunning and you sometimes doubt yourself," she says.

An intercom muffles an announcement behind her. She sighs.

"My flight is about to board. I should land there before midnight. I'll drive home from Seattle tomorrow after stopping in the hotel the night," she says.

I wish she were here to help me on my way. To give me the confidence to wow Edward.

"Before you do. You up for a night out on Saturday?" I ask

"Hell yes! I need to get out," she smiles, "I need the night out."

"Okay cool. We are actually going with Edward's sister," I say.

"Fabulous! Sign me up. But shit I need to go. My plane," she gasps, "Good luck and message me tonight after it all."

"I love you," I say before the phone disconnects.

How on earth would I get through this. As I fix my hair into a textured pony and do what I can with my makeup I pump myself up. I swing my hips as I hum a tune I'd heard from the radio today.

I almost don't hear the knock on the hard wood of the door. I race to it heels on but still fixing my earring in place. As I pull it open my stomach twists. He is wearing a button up dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants and has a casual suit jacket draped over his forearm. He looks like he is a suits cast member.

His hair was just as messy as it was prior to my cut. But the reminder of his was uniformed.

"Woah," he takes me in inch by inch.

"I'm almost ready. I just need to grab my purse and feed the cat," I say smiling, "Come on in."

He follows me, eyes never leaving me. Thanks Rosalie.

"You have a cat?" He asks.

His voice has a huskier edge to it that makes me want to melt.

"Otto. It's my roommate's cat but she is out of town," I say smiling, "he is sleeping under her bed but will venture out soon for dinner. If I make him wait he'll go crazy."

"Don't want a hungry pussy," he smiles.

Was there double meaning in that? I pretend for my sake there was. I take a cat food from the pile in the kitchen. Edward had dordled in after me slowly taking in my home. Kneeling down careful not to show Edward everything straight away I tip the contents of food out before righting myself before him. He grins wickedly.

"Hot," he chuckles.

"Oh stop," I snicker throwing the packaging away, "where are going?"

"Dinner. There's a small place in Port Angeles. I get an hour in the car with you both ways and I get dinner with you," he smiles, "I'm one lucky man."

"You are full of compliments," I smile.

"You're deserving," he says holding his arm out for me.

I take it and let him lead me outside. As we pass by the door I grab my purse. He watches me lock up before leading me to a sports car. It looks expensive. It was hot read and the interior was leather. I push the thought out of my head about the back seat looking cramped. Mind out of that gutter Bella! You're classy girl!

I noticed several things about his driving. He keeps one hand on the wheel, the other on the shift. Normal. He keeps his eyes on the road but checks his mirrors every few seconds. Normal. Speed limit. Normal. It's his eyes that get me. Each time we stop for a light or get on a stretch of road he can tear his eyes away from in short second bursts they pierce right through me.

Pushing my luck I ensure I place my hand on his bicep when he says something shocking. I place my hand on my chest when he says something to fake insult me directing his attention. Each card in my hand that is in my favour, I play.

"You look incredible tonight," he smirks, "that colour on your skin is just… wow."

"Thank you," I blush slightly thankful for the cover of the darkness from the night surrounding the car.

"When I saw you last night my eyes couldn't leave you. Each movement you made interested me. The fact you stayed open for my idiot sister and then didn't charge her. That's the woman I want to spend an evening with. You know, to chat with and see if there's anything in common," he says.

"I thought you were pretty good looking myself," I admit shy.

He chuckles at my admission before moving his hand to take mine. I like the feel of him holding it gentle. I can tell he is testing boundaries. When it came to his hands on me there was none.

"You know how to woo a man," he says.

The conversation continues with light chatter and flirtatious jokes. When we arrive he is the perfect gentleman. He opens my door and pushes my chair in for me. I'm amazed men like him exist let alone want to take me out on dates.

"What do you recommend?" I ask.

"I haven't eaten here before. I just googled. Sort of like how we found you," he says amused.

The waiter takes our orders and the flirtation only heightens between the two of us. The chemistry is beyond science. He had a bad boy vibe to him that pulled me in, but the gentleman side of him made me feel safe.

"So what do you do for fun?" I ask

"I don't have fun," he says.

"You're not having fun now?" I ask faking hurt.

"It's a rare exception," he nods.

"Fine then. How about work?" I ask.

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you," he says with a tone that is playful, but there's a dash of seriousness that I can't seem to ignore.

"How about a clue?" I say.

"Just one. I work from home," he smiles.

"That's no fair," I groan in protest.

Amusement continues to grow in his eyes. With one finger he motions me to lean forward. I do as he beckons.

"I'm not fair," he whispers.

How can one voice make me want to do dirty things?

"Well what can I ask? Tell me about your family," I say.

"My family are great. I love my sister and brother, as well as my parents. I just wish they'd not insist on hovering sometimes. They hound me about why I'm not married," he shrugs.

"Why aren't you?" I ask.

"Guess I haven't found the right girl," he shrugs.

Two glasses of red wine are placed before us both. I thank my waiter and tap a sip. It's delicious.

"So tell me Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" He asks.

"I guess cut hair," I shrug.

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Forks doesn't really do fun," I say.

"Then why stay? Go find fun," he smiles.

"It's not that easy. My father is still recovering from an accident. He was shot at work. I couldn't leave him without me near by. His mental health got bad because of the recover and now he needs to get everywhere using a wheelchair. Without me he would be lonely," I say.

"That's very admirable of you and I wish your father all the best. But forgive me, wouldn't he want to see you sucking the shit out of life?" He asks.

"It's not that he won't let me. If I walked in with a plane ticket to mars he would let me go. I just would feel guilt," I shrug.

"Maybe you need to just consider what you want and put yourself first," he suggests.

"Your right. Which is exactly why I'm here now," I smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smirks.

* * *

thanks for reading! Please leave me a review to tell me what your enjoying and also follow the story so you're alerted when I update.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

We were the last customers to leave. The staff had started closing the restaurant around us but we hadn't noticed. Our small talk was too addicting to notice anything else around us. Eventually we'd been ushered out and back into his sportscar. Now on the drive home I wanted nothing more than for it to take a delayed amount of time. I didn't want tonight to end.

Our drive home is laugh after laugh from our trading of jokes. We transition from hand holding to his hand on my knee. I love the way it all feels.

Like all good things it does come to an end. Sooner than I'd like. Before I know it we're sitting in front of my house with the headlights off and the car quiet. His hand rests on my knee.

"Would you like to come in? I have coffee and tea." I say with all of the courage I can muster.

"Will the cat be okay with a late night visitor?" he smirks.

"He's going to have to deal with it," I laugh.

"Sure," he nods smiling.

He follows close behind me as we make our way to my door. With his eyes glued to me I manage to unlock the door. I had to fiddle with the key for a second from the anxiety caused by his intense eyes. He chuckles amused behind me.

Once we're inside he begins his own little tour. He looks closely at photos and smirks at our book collection. Rosalie's erotica proudly displayed. I knew it would come up. I had considered hiding it earlier but it slipped my mind.

"Quite the material," he smiles.

"That isn't mine," I say pulling off my heels.

As I place my feet flat on the floor they ache slightly. Damn heels.

"Sure," he laughs, "politely deny."

"I'm not in denial. They're Rose's. She's very comfortable with talking about her sexual journey," I say.

"Her what?" He laughs.

"That's what she refers to it as," I smile walking to join him at the shelf.

He pulls a book from the pile. The cover has a man with abs, a woman beside him looking in distress. She has a leg draped up across his front, his hand over the top cupping her ass. Would Edward play reenactment with me?

"If you were to read one but I'd say take that one," I say smiling, "there's this part where they have sex in a helicopter. It was so hot. I need to say I had to put it down from how flustered I got."

I wish I could photograph his expression. It was priceless.

"Serious?" He turns the book to scan the blurb.

"Yep," I laugh.

"While they're flying the helicopter or did they just go for it before some poor pilot?" He asks.

"I'm joking! I have never read that," I roll my eyes smiling.

"You had me doing the math. I mean surely there's not enough space for that activity," he says replacing the book.

"A helicopter was the first place that came to mind. I'm sure if there is a will there is a way," I shrug.

"Let's hire a helicopter," he smiles winking down at me.

"Only if I can fly it," I laugh.

"Well how else will I do my job?" He grins as his hand moves around the lower section of my waist.

He picks up a photo frame of Rosalie and I, his arm comfortable around me. We're happily smiling in bikinis on a beach. She'd surprised me with a girl trip for my birthday a few years back. We'd jumped on a plane to California. She was gloriously tanned while I was a lobster. Every time I looked at the picture the memory of sun and laughter comes back. However right now I hoped he was looking at me in my bikini.

"This looks like fun," he grins, "see you've ventured outside of Forks. Also can you ensure you fly us while wearing that?"

"I don't think that holiday counts and I could just opt for my bra and panties," I smile winking.

"What if I just took you away for a holiday? Where would we go?" He raises an eyebrow.

As he places the photo down again he steps toward me. Instinctively I step back but the small armchair in our living area prevents me moving far

"I guess somewhere warm. Maybe a South American beach or an island in Indonesia," I smile.

"I'm not above kidnaping," he grins.

"Is it kidnaping but if I'm willing?" I fire back flirtatiously.

Normally I'm not this bold. But around him it can naturally. He was on level 100 and I was constantly aiming to meet him there. Both of his hands shoot out trapping me against the back of the chair.

"You know that's very tempting," he says.

"To kidnap me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I could whisk you away and nobody would probably find you," he shrugs smirking.

Suddenly I'm unsure if he's actually joking. The air of mystery surrounding him has grown thick.

"But let's have a few more dates before I think of doing that. The thought of tying you up isn't one I should be having right now," he says mood swinging to something lighter.

His arms beside me move to take position on my hips and he pulls me so my body is against his. I rest my hands on his strong biceps. He was so damn attractive.

"Few more?" I raise an eyebrow, "I did well enough to score a second date?"

"Certainly. You've got me intrigued," he nods.

"What's so intriguing?" I ask.

"Well you're beautiful, you're funny and you have made me wonder why on earth I never gave the colour pink more attention," he says hands moving across my back.

I wanted him. But I was scared to give it all away. He just admitted he was intrigued. Let's not make him lose that.

"Why do you think that is?" I run my one of my hands up and down his arm slowly.

"Because I've never seen it on you," he smiles.

"You should see it off me too," I wink.

Before he can register my suggestion I pull myself off him smirking. I'm dumb. I believe I can get away from him. However I underestimate him. As I turn to head to the kitchen his hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me back to him. Our bodies clash together and his hands shoot to either side of my head. Before I can blink his lips lock with mine.

There's no words to describe what his lips feel like. Soft, delicate or not even heavenly cut it. To keep myself upright I place my hands on his chest and lean into him. His lips move against mine in a tango of sparks. When I feel his tongue slip into my mouth I sink into him even more. One of his hands move to my waist to hold me in place. I moan softly without even realising. The noise prompts Edwards lips to smile against mine. He pulls back but I'm unable to open my eyes at first. I'm still lost to it.

"Don't dare tease me like that," he says.

I open my eyes to see a pair of dark, lust filled ones looking back. With more bravery I lean up to kiss him again. He didn't scare me. I wasn't about to make him believe he did. I wasn't intimidated.

Anchoring his hands on my waist he pulls my pelvis against his. Before he can take the kiss deeper I pull my lips away from his to begin placing tantalising kisses up his neck. The sound of his breath hitching pushes my forward. My lips close around his earlobe. I suck his ear lobe in slightly, softly bite with my teeth and then pull back to look up at him. Despite previously assumed impossibilities, his eyes had grown darker. His pupils were dilated and his prominent erection was prodding my lower stomach.

"I think it's time we called this a night. I'll see you Saturday but? I wouldn't want to tease you by mistake" I say smirking.

"You're walking a dangerous line," he says darkly.

"Who doesn't love a little danger!" I shrug.

"I'm going to make you regret those words," he vows.

After he leaves I tuck myself into bed, phone beside me. When it lights up with his name I smile wickedly.

"Word of warning. Saturday night won't be easy for you, miss danger. You looked incredible tonight. Sleep tight, Bella." - E.

"Miss Danger says bring it on. P.S. you make her want to do very naughty things." - B

Very naughty. It's the image of his dark eyes that has me pull open my bedside draw and pull out my vibrator.

To really stab a stake in coffin I send him a sexy picture of my bare legs, my panties and vibrator beside me. What had gotten into me?

"Now you've asked for it." - E

It's his dark eyes in my mind that put me to sleep with an excited smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. For now though please follow the story so you can be notified when I do post, and please review so I can know what part your liking most.

Lots of love.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Tell me everything," I hear from the kitchen.

I hadn't even closed the door behind me. Rosalie bound into the room holding tongs and an apron. She had arrived home this morning but I was at work. Eagerly she'd been waiting to hear all about Edward.

"About?" I joke.

"Bella!" She yells clamping the tongs in the air at me.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Dinner. Stop changing the subject! Did he stay here last night? Did you fuck on the couch because that's a boundary you shouldn't cross. Otto sits there and so do I!" She says.

"We didn't do it at all," I roll my eyes.

"That's why your grumpy," she narrows her eyes.

"I'm not grumpy," I say.

"You're sexual frustrated! I can smell it on you," she smiles.

"No that's b.o. because I need to shower," I say sharp.

"I bet Edward would think your B.O is sexy," she giggles.

"Do you smell burning?" I ask sniffing the air.

With a gasp she raced back toward the kitchen.

"Shit!" She cries.

Smiling I had to our small shared bathroom. With my phone playing music from the bathroom vanity, I let the water trickle over my skin. He hadn't texted me much today. I didn't want to hound him. Should I just message?

The water felt terrific. Playing with hair all day and smelling like metallic colouring wasn't sexy. I wonder if Edward thinks I'm sexy?

With the water, thoughts pour into my mind. I think of how incredible it would be if he pulled back the shower curtain and climb in to join me. He'd give me that devilish grin, push me against the cool tile and kiss me. As my daydream grows dirtier I grow more excited. Before I can do much about it the shower curtain is ripped open by my blonde nuisance.

"Bella!" She says rushed.

"Rose," i shriek covering myself with my hands

"Oh stop. I've seen it all before! Something came for you," she smile, "from your man."

"What!" I squeal.

"Edward sent something," she says moving to grab a towel.

Shutting the water off I snatch it from her covering my body.

"Your boobs have gotten fuller," she remarks.

"Don't check my boobs out!" I snap before climbing out.

She leads me down the short hall and into the living area. Sitting on the small dining table is a huge bunch of flowers.

"Shit," I mutter.

"There's a card," she says.

Blondie's correct. I unpin the card from the ribbon wrapped around them.

"Miss Dangerous. These flowers fail in comparison with your beauty, but you've been running through my mind all day. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night and resume the little war you've started. Edward."

"War?" Rosalie smiles reading over my shoulder.

"Inside joke. I basically left him with blue balls. He said it was dangerous and I challenged him. He's going to fire back hard," I sigh.

"Okay we need to find you the sexiest, skimpiest dress for the club," she grins, "something blue because that's your colour, something short cause your legs are long and something that shows off those boobs."

"Stop looking," I laugh.

"I can't help it. They're just there," she smiles.

"Rosalie your boobs are way better than mine," I roll my eyes moving to head to my bedroom.

"Get changed and let's stop discussing our boobs. We'll plan your next move in this war. You can call me your ally," she says.

* * *

Surely enough Rosalie had found me the tightest, shortest dress in the mall. As we stood waiting in the club I nervously tried to make the fabric stretch. The blue fabric clung to my body. It was strapless and holding onto the fabric tape under for dear life. She had shoved me into a pair of black heels and insisted I curl my hair.

"Stop," she slaps my hand away from my chest.

"You have the body for this," I sigh.

Rosalie looked incredible. She wore a dress that was cut in two. A skirt that made her ass plump and a top with spaghetti straps. Her stomach was exposed. The deep red colour made her look like she walked off the runway.

"You have the body for this, Bella!" She says.

"I feel like we should have gone more conservative," I say.

"They were sold out of nun costumes," she smiles sipping her cocktail, "besides I want a man too. I'm taking someone back to my hotel room."

Alice had booked us a room for the night. Our road trip was spent planning the evening. I didn't ask but I got the feeling Alice's family were rich. Rosalie and I had insisted on a cheap hotel but Alice had covered the cost. All we had to pay for was travel and drinks. Alice had insisted she wanted the chance to bond with new friends. We had yet to meet up with Alice and the group of men she was bringing along with her.

"Ouch!" I gasp feeling Rosalie's fingers pinching the skin at my elbow.

"Please say he is with us," she says pointing to a buff brunette man.

"He isn't Edward and I haven't met Jasper or her other brother before," I say shoving her hand off to rub my injury.

"How do I get his attention?" She asks.

"Flash him?" I suggest with a shrug.

She shoots me a bitchy glare before returning her attention to the man in her line of sight. Poor guy was a sitting duck. Once Rosalie had her eye on a target she hit bullseye every time.

"Go talk with him," I suggest.

"What if he doesn't like me," she says.

Despite her beauty which stunned the world, she had the habit of second guessing herself. Even the most beautiful have insecurity.

"Then he is fucked," I smile.

With a huff of air she ventures off into the wild. Smiling I watch her. The man smiles down at her with a genuine interest. I watch her giggle and shove his arm playfully. Then it goes south. Rosalie stumbles back shocked and begins to make her way back to me looking annoyed. Oh no!

"What?" I ask once she is beside me.

"He told me he was here with family and they warned him he had to be on his best behaviour," she huffs sitting beside me in the bar stool.

I watch the man disappear into the crowd before turning back to her.

"You can just dance with me," I say.

"You'll be too busy getting finger bashed by Edward," she says flicking her hand.

"Oh my. I better wash my hands then," an amused voice chuckles from behind me.

The look of horror I give her doesn't scream 'you bitch.' Because she bursts into laughter clutching at her sides.

I feel a pair of hands take hold of my waist and the familiar lips from the other night peck my exposed shoulder. Rosalie's eyes sparkle as she watches.

"Edward," I say glaring at her.

"Good evening," he smirks moving to stand beside me, one arm around me.

"I'm Rose," Rosalie shoots her hand forward.

Politely Edward takes it shaking her hand.

"Edward," he smiles.

"I know. I've heard a lot about you," she smiles.

I would murder her.

"Cut it out," I mouth at her.

"Bella is really excited to be spending more time with you. She told me all about your date," she continues.

"Is that so?" He asks smiling down at me.

"She is just being a bit over the top. Thank you for the flowers also. They were beautiful," I say smiling.

"You are most welcome," he smirks.

"Where did you come from Edward? Can I get one?" Rosalie asks stirring her drink with her straw.

He chuckles shaking his head at her.

"Perhaps we could be your wing people?" He asks.

"How's your hotel room?" I ask.

"Oh it's nice!" He nods.

"Ours too," I smile at Rose.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie asks.

"Around," he says turning to scan the crowd, "she's chasing down my brother. He's usually wild at stuff like this so she's trying to tame him."

"Is he single?" She asks.

"Rose!" I chastise her giggling.

"I want to get laid," she shrugs smirking.

"He's single. I can put in a good word for you," Edward smiles.

"Bella. Keep him around. I like him," she smiles.

Soon enough Alice joins us. She cuddles me tight and introduces herself to Rosalie with a cuddle just as tight. She introduces us to a tall blonde man, her husband Jasper. However it's the final introduction that has me almost in tears laughing.

"This is Emmett," Alice says pointing at the man.

Rosalie shoots me an alarmed expression. He hadn't noticed her. The man was the same one who had rejected her moments ago. Thanks karma!

Smiling up at the man I shake his hand.

"Bella," I smile.

"Oh you're the little miss that my brother won't shut up about," he smiles.

Edward clears his throat, a subtle warning.

"This is Rosalie," I say grinning as I point to her.

His smile immediately drops.

"I believe we've met already," he says reaching across the table to shake Rosalie's hand.

Unable to hold it in I burst into laughter, enjoying the feel of Edward's arm around me as I try to catch my breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please make sure you hit follow so you get an update for the next chapter. If you enjoyed also review so I can get excited in knowing you are as excited as me about this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon in this chapter. Beware!

SIX

The bass of the music vibrates through my body. From my feet on the floor up to my head. Alice found us a booth which was the essential home base for the night. Rosalie hadn't said much to Emmett. She'd whispered on my ear that she was embarrassed. She had apparently snapped at him with some choice words when he informed her about his family. Oops.

"Dance with me?" I say in her ear.

Edward sat across the table from me chatting with Jasper. However he gave me the occasional wink and crooked grin. Emmett say beside Rose awkwardly. I wanted to give her a break.

"Please," she nods eyes wide.

Smirking I slip out of the booth and offer her my hand. Eagerly she takes it before looking back at Alice.

"Come dance with us," Rosalie smiles.

Alice downs the rest of her drink then climbs over her brother and husband to escape the booth. They move toward the dance floor but before they do I turn back to look at Edward. I wink at him pushing my hair behind my ear. He frowns at me.

As I walk toward the girls I ensure to add more swing to my hips like Rosalie said. Rosalie takes my hand and pulls me close to her. I grab her hips pulling her to me. Alice swings her hips beside us as the two of us roll our hips toward one another.

"Edward's watching," Rosalie yells in my ear.

She uses her hands to guide my hips providing him with a show. She truly was helping me win this war of flirtation. Territory previously left uncharted when it came to boys.

"He's practically drooling," Rosalie laughs, "turn around and wave at him."

I turn to do as she asks. He watches me sipping his drink. I smile at him and wave. As he places his drink down he nods his head. It was a silent threat. When we were alone he'd get me. It was then I noticed Alice.

Alice hadn't really mentioned Edward's interest in me. I was unsure if it was a boundary for her. With the thought in my mind I turn to look at her, leaning closer to her ear.

"Your brother is a charmer. He took me on a date and was the perfect gentleman," I say.

She smiles and nods.

"He hasn't shut up about you all day. I've never heard him speak so much about a girl before," she yells back, "he thinks you're incredible."

The information makes me giddy.

"You're okay with it?" I ask

"Fine," she nods, "I couldn't ever stop him even if I wanted to."

She wraps an arm around me and cuddles me briefly before continuing to dance. Rosalie pulls me toward her again so I can hear her properly.

"How do I apologise for being a bitch to Emmett?" She asks.

"Get him a drink," I say.

"Nice," she nods, "now motion for Edward to come dance. Then Alice and I will head to the bar. Use one finger to coach him over."

Alice gives me a nod of encouragement. I turn to face Edward and gesture for him to come over. He shakes his head smirking before returning my gesture.

"What do I do?" I ask Rosalie over my shoulder.

"Don't move. Do it again and bite your lip. Put your other hand on your chest so his eyes are drawn to your boobs," she says into my ear moving behind me to the music.

I make the motion again and do as Rosalie advised. Adding my own twist it her advice I trace the curve of my cleavage.

"Come here." He mouths.

"Fine. Go. But make sure you sit beside him when you get to the table. Put your hand on his knee and sit straight. Pop your chest toward him. I'll get you something vodka," Rosalie instructs.

Before I can get more of a pep talk she is dragging Alice to the bar. Edward's eyes are locked on mine. Jasper and Emmett are chatting with one another oblivious to the sexual beast beside them. I make my way to him and smirk sitting beside him.

"You wouldn't come dance?" I pout.

"I wanted a moment with you alone. Away from your girls," he says into my ear.

I place a hand on his thigh, rather close to the jewels.

"You're bringing a lot to this but you don't realise who you're fighting," he says to my ear.

"Oh no?" I smirk.

"You know I'm so tempted to just not give a fuck, throw you on this table and pull that dress off," he says.

I beg every fibre in me to remain calm.

"That's not very polite," I smirk.

"I don't care," he says.

His arm wraps around me and rests happily on my hip.

"This dress on you has to be illegal," he says.

"You gonna arrest me?" I tease.

"You in handcuffs would be a sight I'd love to see," he says.

Without noticing I've began to rub my hand on his thigh. His free hand comes down to still it.

"You wanna dance?" He asks with a glimmer in his eyes.

Common sense tells me to say no. But I nod. I pull myself up from the booth seat and watch him do the same. He puts his hand on my back guiding me back toward the clump of sweaty strangers. We find a gap and he begins to move. I follow his lead but before I can find rhythm his hands are on me. I'm pulled closer to his body, one leg darting between mine. His hands keep hold of my waist. I put a hand on his shoulder to hold myself right.

As we move he leans down to kiss me. His mouth is hot on mine. It moves at a pace different to the music sucking me in.

"You're so sexy," he groans into my ear.

I smile up at him moving my hips into his. That's when the mischievous glimmer in his eye intensified. He turns me so my back is against his chest. I keep my arm up and behind me over his shoulder. In this position his hands begin to wander more. One hand goes up my side, brushing my breast before traveling back to my hip. The other moves down to my back so he can get a firm feel of my ass. I gasp when he gives it a slight squeeze.

"This ass is so incredible," he growls.

As his hand moves I push it back into his pelvis earning myself a grunt. I felt his erection against my body. It couldn't be hidden. I was managing to turn to him on.

"So fucking hot," he mutters.

His hand moves to my front and begins to take its journey south. I bite my lip in anticipation. Surely not here. I feel his fingers lift my dress slightly as his lips trace a circle on my neck. Oh god!

Rosalie had instructed me to ditch my panties tonight. When Edward realised I felt his lips grow into a smile against my neck.

"You really are a naughty girl," he says.

I can't respond. Any chance of him getting a reply from me vanished when his fingers found what they were searching for. I glance at the dancers around us nervously. No one had noticed. His fingers dip down between the lips of my pussy, rubbing my sensitive bud. I bite back a moan and throw my head back slightly against his shoulder. Over the music I hear his chuckle.

"You feel better than I imagined. Is this where you put that vibrator? When you thought of me?" He asks.

My legs shake slightly as his fingers rub me with a rough intensity. His strong arms hold me up.

"Answer me Bella," he demands.

"Yes," I breath out.

"You are such a dirty, naughty girl. You're playing with me. But you don't know what you're battling. I'm competitive and I always win," he says.

The noise I make when one of his fingers suddenly slip into me isn't one i'd heard before. I can't believe this is happening. This was so unlike me. I loved every second.

"Oh baby. You're wet," he murmurs, "you want some help?"

I only nod. But he turns me back to face him suddenly. He places one arm around me holding me close so he can return his hand at a more hidden angle. I bite my lip staring up into his eyes as his fingers return. He slips one inside me again. The sensation courses right through my body.

"So tight. I wonder what it would feel like to have my dick deep inside that beautiful pussy," he groans into my ear.

The dirty talk intensifies the feeling of his finger pushing in and out of me. As he thrusts his hand he twists and curls his finger deep inside me. I don't think I'd be able to stand for much longer without falling.

"Yes," I gasp trying to thrust against him.

"More baby?" He asks.

I nod. He adds a second finger. I think that'll be all but without warning he stretched me further adding a third. He begins to pump his hand at a furious pace without any other dancer around us noticing. Probably to drunk to care.

I lean my head against his shoulder getting closer and closer to my orgasm. My legs sway beneath me as I begin to feel myself tighten around him. Just before I let go his hand disappears. I whip my head up to look at him but he's let me go. In shock I watch him turn and head back to our booth.

My dress is slightly hitched up my thigh but other than that there's no evidence of what just occurred. That is beside my flustered face and shocked expression. I was seconds from an orgasm and he just stopped. He just left. I begin toward him frustrated as fuck but I'm stopped just short of our table by a man. He's dressed in the remnants of a tux.

"Baby. My man is on his bux night. Come give him a dance," the drunk says hand going to my hip.

"No thanks," I say trying to return to my mission of getting Edwards pants off.

"Oh please," he says pulling me against him.

I try to shove his hands off me but it's no use. He was a strong one. It's only when his hand travels to my ass does my hand instinctively come up to slap him. He looks down at me shocked.

"You little slut," he growls forcefully grabbing my arm.

"Let her go," Edward is beside us.

"The bitch attacked me," he glares at Edward, "it's nothing to do with you. Fuck off."

"Let go of her arm right now," Edward glares at him.

"Who are you? The slut police?" He chuckles pulling me to his body.

I'm repulsed.

"I'm close enough," Edward says full of venom.

"Just turn around and go sit down. I just want some fun with that ass," the drunk grins hand returning to the place I just hit him for.

It's enough for Edward. He shoves the guy causing him to let go of my arm. With a swift punch to the gut the man doubles over swearing. Two bouncers appear and begin to grab Edward along with the drunk. Edward however shakes his head at the security,, with his back to home. The guard backs off. What?

"You okay?" Edward turns to me.

"Barely," I mutter.

"I shouldn't have left you. That was a step too far," he says.

"No it's fine. You didn't know," I shake my head.

He pulls me to his side and leads me toward the table. Amidst the commotion I realise one thing. He left me on that dance floor. I sit beside Rosalie and shrug off her concern. I noticed Emmett with a drink and sitting rather closer to her.

"Edward just did something rated MA on the dance floor. However he didn't finish the job," I whisper in her ear.

"What!" She shrieks.

"Shhh!" I gasp.

"He fingered you in front of those people? Fuck that's hot Bella," she smiles.

"Yep. Then he left me just as it was getting to the good part," I say.

"Bells. He's good," she laughs, "but we're won this battle but not the war."

* * *

thanks for reading.

Please please leave me a review and ensure to follow so you never miss an update!


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Jazz," Alice croos

He carries her amused into the hotel room. They'd invited us back to their room for a few more drinks. Rosalie had made progress with Emmett since buying him his beer. I couldn't help notice his eyes drop to her chest a few times.

I smiled at Rosalie as she leant her head drunk in my lap, my ass seated on the mattress. She lay on her side facing Alice and Jasper.

"Alice! Don't tell Edward, but he did something naughty to Bells," she giggles.

"Rose," I gasp hitting her arm.

"Ouch," she pouts.

"Gross," Alice laughed.

She sat perched on the opposite side of the room in Jasper's lap. He watches the three of us amused. We probably look like kindergarteners. Emmett and Edward went to get food.

"Jasper. Who would you prefer in a threesome? Bella or me?" Rosalie asks.

She was abrupt when she drank.

"Rose!" I slap her again but this time on her ass.

"It's science," she shouts.

"I want them both," Alice giggles.

"Then what we waiting for?" Rosalie giggles sitting up.

"No!" I gasp reaching for her.

I'm too late. She's already up beginning to pull down her skirt. Alice laughs covering Jasper's eyes with her hands. He chuckles too. Rosalie stands before me in nothing but a g-string and her top.

"Rosalie put your skirt on!" I laugh.

"Take your skirt off," she fires back.

She hadn't been this drunk in a while. It was hitting her hard.

"What if Emmett walks in and sees you naked?" I demand.

"Good!" She says.

Her hands go for her top but before she can pull it off I reach her. I hold down her top preventing her from pulling it up.

"You're not scaring Jasper! He doesn't want to see your boobs," I say.

"He wants a threesome with us," she says frowning at me.

"You can't count and your drunk. Why do you always try and get naked?" I ask.

"For the record Alice said it," he says eyes covered still.

Rosalie pulls free from my hands and raced toward the small hallway in the hotel room.

"Suck shit," she cries.

I race after her. The door before us opens and she's greeted by a very shocked pair of brothers. Her hands rest at the bottom off her top.

"Rose," Emmett casually greets her eyes glued to her nearly naked waist.

Edward raises an eyebrow at me.

"Is this to do with her journey?" He asks.

"Something like that," I nod.

"Where do I sign up?" Emmett smiles.

Rosalie looks at me confused.

"Come eat," I say to her.

"I wanted sex! Not pizza," she huffs.

"Well you can cuddle me tonight," I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Can I join?" Emmett says.

She walks toward the bed flipping down on it sighing. Emmett's eyes almost fall out as he shamelessly watches her ass. For extra measure I playfully slap it. He coughs on his breath.

"Come on," I demand smiling, "you're giving poor Emmett a heart attack."

Alice had taken her hands off Jasper's eyes so he could trade amused glances with Edward. Rosalie would regret each second of this tomorrow. I needed to save what dignity she had left.

"Eat your pizza and then we can call it a night," I say.

"Fine," she says.

Rosalie sits up. Only in a way to make Emmett's heart stop momentarily. Edward averts his eyes respectfully but Emmett doesn't bother as Rosalie sits up on her hands and knees, baring her ass to all, before sitting back on her heels.

"Oh Rosie," Alice laughs.

* * *

My wake up alarm is a groan from beside me. I smile to myself before opening up my eyes.

"Morning," I tease.

"Fuck off," She grumbles.

"I love you too," I smile.

"Where are my clothes?" She says.

Emmett had happily offered to carry a passed out Rose to our room. Edward had kissed me goodnight quickly. Anything further was interrupted by my sick best friend. I striped her of clothes that were puke covered and put her back to bed. I was so sexual frustrated it wasn't funny. After his dance floor trick I needed to up my game.

"Covered in vomit on the balcony," I say.

"Where's your clothes?" She asks checking under the cover.

"Same place," I sigh.

"I wanted to be naked but not with you," she huffs.

"Yeah I thought the sex we had was hot too. Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"What happened to that hot guy?" She asks.

Finally!

"Well you sort of stripped your clothes off and left little to his imagination when it comes to what your vagina looks like," I say.

"Fuck!" She cries covering her eyes with her hands.

"You! Did I cock block you too?" Rosalie gasps.

"Not really. But you told Jasper all about how Edward fingered me and then you offered him a threesome with us and Alice," I recount.

"I just met them," Rose says horrified, "never let me drink again."

"But you're so much fun," I laugh.

"Did Emmett at least like what he saw?" She asks.

"If we weren't there I bet you he would have mounted you," I laugh, "his mouth dropped to the floor."

"Alice wanted brekky too," Rosalie sighs, "how will I face them. I have no dignity."

"Just so long as you have pants," I snicker.

"Least I didn't let Emmett put his fingers in me," she fires back.

"No but you almost let Jasper," I say.

"Shut up," she laughs hitting me with a pillow.

"We're not about to have a naked pillow fight," I say taking the pillow she hit me with.

"Maybe if Edward and Emmett were here," she shrugs smiling.

I use the pillow to cover myself across the room until I can grab the hotel dressing gown. Shrugging it on I watch Rosalie scroll through her phone.

"How you gonna dress? Are you just gonna go like that?" I ask smiling.

"May as well," she scoffs.

"His face was priceless," I laugh, "you literally were ready for doggy style."

"I was," she smirks shrugging.

"So was he," I nod, "now get up so I can go watch him continue staring at you and trying to not to."

She got ready quickly enough. She managed to even finish before me. We both dressed casually in jeans and did some light makeup. She convinced me to braid her hair and then we ventured off. Alice and Jasper had reserved a table for us by a large window. Emmett and Edward were deep in conversation about some sport. However Edward paused to smile at me as I sat down beside him.

"Rosalie," Jasper nods smirking at her, "you had quite the night. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Sorry for trying to have sex with you both. Then getting naked," she says eyes downcast.

"It's fine," Jasper smirks, "it was my highlight."

"Mine too," Emmett nods."

"Crazy girl is back in her crate," Rosalie says.

"I think she was hot," Emmett winks at Rose.

Edward kisses my cheek before standing.

"I'll go get your both brekky," he smiles.

Rosalie smiles at me.

"Keeper," She mouths to me.

Now she was quiet.

Rosalie begins chatting away with Emmett so I turn my attention to Alice.

"Thanks for this weekend. It was fun," I say.

"It was nice to get away. I really enjoyed spending more time with you and meeting Rose. She's hilarious," Alice smiles.

"We loved it too. Plus meeting Jasper was great too," I smile at him, "how'd you both meet anyway?"

"A flight. We spent 13 hours together," Alice smiles.

"That's cute. How long ago did you get married?" I ask.

"Few months," Jasper smiles rubbing Alice's hand under the table.

"Do you have photos?" I ask Alice smiling.

Nodding she opens her phone. She holds up a picture of her in a stunning dress and Jasper in his tux.

"You both look incredible," I smile.

"My bride was spectacular," Jasper beams.

Their love made me feel gooey inside. A plate of food is placed before me and Rosalie. She gasps thanking Edward before digging in. Before I do I turn to smile at him.

"What?" He smirks.

"You. We need to have a chat," I smile.

"Uh oh. Well maybe we can do it today? At our date I'm taking you on?" He winks at me.

"What? How! I can't leave Rose," I say.

"Emmett can carpool with her. I'll drive you home tonight," he says, "I want to spend time with you before I head back to Seattle."

"Fine," I smile at him.

Smiling but freaking out internally. The whole day with him. How on earth will I survive this? I would need to debrief with Rose!

* * *

Thanks again for reading.

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Lemon alert!

* * *

EIGHT

Rosalie checked out for me and I went off with Edward. We got into the car and headed away from Port Angeles. He held my hand in the centre consol as we drove along. We made a stop so I could buy something more flexible to wear.

"I figured it would be fun to go on a bit of a hike," he had said.

As we pulled up into a small car park I saw the trail nearby. The woods were a rich green and inviting.

"Okay," he claps before climbing out of his car.

He races around to help me out then pulls me toward the dirt trail.

"So are we gonna discuss your wandering fingers last night?" I ask.

"Oh these?" He asks wagging his hand.

"Those," I smile nodding.

"I guess I felt dangerous," he shrugs.

"Why didn't you… you know?" I ask shy.

"What?" He prompts.

"Keep going," I say.

"What did you want?" He grins pulling me along through the trees.

"You know what I wanted," I say feeling the crunch of leaves and sticks below me.

"I'd like to hear it," he smirks, "tell me and I'll do it again."

"You stopped right before I was going to come," I blush furiously.

"Did I?" He gasps.

"Yes," I insist.

"That doesn't sound like me. Are you sure?" He grins.

"Positive," I roll my eyes.

"You have the wrong guy," he says.

"No. I'd remember something like that," I insist

"Maybe it was retaliation for all of the sexy, dangerous behaviour you've been up to?" He asks smiling.

"I didn't do that?" I say smiling with the same tone he just had.

"Come on," he laughs taking my hand.

He tugs me forward until we arrive at a clearing. The grass is slightly long blowing in the light breeze. He pulls off the backpack he is wearing and kneels down opening it.

"What?" I ask.

"I figured we couldn't go past a picnic," he smiles pulling a rug out.

Spreading it out he places it on the grass before sitting down on it. I follow his lead kneeling down beside him. Digging through his bag he pulls out two lunch boxes with sandwiches inside, then a third with cut fruit.

"Wow," I smile.

"Thirsty?" He asks me.

He pulls a silver canister bottle and pours water into the lid before handing it to me. I sip surprised at how cold it is.

"Tuck in," he smiles pointing to the sandwiches.

"Why this?" I ask motioning to the setting around us.

"I figured we should make the most of the nice weather," he shrugs.

As we eat he playfully teases me and allows me to do the same back. Our flirtation begins to heat up. I can't hold back anymore. Without warning I take the sandwich from his hand placing it aside. His eyebrows raise but his expression turns to understanding as I straddle his lap.

"I think it's time we get back to that discussion from before," I say.

"The one about me finger fucking you and leaving you begging for more?" He raises an eyebrow.

To answer I roll my hips into his lap. I wrap both arms around his neck smirking. His hands hold me at my waist.

"Yeah that thing," I smile.

"You are determined to drive me wild," he says shaking his head.

"You could say that," I shrug.

Edward's lips meet mine. As we kiss he leans back pulling me with him to lie on top of him. We kissed long and slow under the sun. His hands search my sides, back and ass. I moan against his lips enjoying falling deeper into him.

Before I know it he's flipped us so he's hovering over me. With my back against the blanket, his knees between my legs, the kiss deepens. Hungrily his tongue searches my mouth battling my own. His hands at the hem of my shirt he begins to pull my shirt up my torso. His fingers light small fires as they move. My arousal begins to pool in my panties. Dear god I wanted him.

Because his hands move slowly I put my hands over his to guide the hem of my shirt to my neck. The I move my hands to pull up my sports bra letting my breasts bounce free. I feel nervous as he takes my naked chest in but excited for what it'll lead to.

"They're better than what I imagined," he groans leaning down instantly to take one into his mouth.

His tongue swirls and flattens around my nipple. As I arch into his mouth his hand massages my free breast. The sensation coursing through my chest from his mouth sucking and nibbling is nothing I'd ever experienced before. I laced my fingers through his hair massaging his scalp as he switched between the two enjoying himself.

However it isn't long until his attention craves more. His hands work to pull down my pants until I'm sitting before him naked. I pull my top off my chest completely allowing him to rake my bare body with his lust filled eyes.

His mouth kisses it's way down my body lazily till he arrives at my mound. No time is wasted as he closes his mouth around my wet centre, flicking my clit with his tongue. I squirm beneath him as he begins a rhythm which soon finds his fingers joining in. As his delicate fingers pump in and out of me, hit tongue sucks, licks and swirls around my swollen clit. Each moan echoes through the woods.

"Oh yes. Please. Don't stop. I'm going to… uhh," I moan.

Feeling his mouth smirk against me sends me over the edge completely. I let go clamping around his fingers finally getting the release he deprived me from. He licks my juices up before he kneels back before me.

"You're so sexy," he groans.

As I breathlessly Shake beneath him from my orgasm I reach a hand out to trace over his prominent bulge. His turn.

"I did this?" I say.

"All for you," he nods cupping both my breasts once again.

He helps me remove his clothes before I position myself before him. On my hands and knees I take him into my mouth as he kneels on the blanket. His low groan stirs me forward. Sucking my cheeks in and swirling my tongue I pump my head up and down his shaft. Every so often I pull back for air but lick his tip before continuing my assault. His hands rest on my head guiding me but never forcing.

"Shit," he growls, "Lie back."

"Okay," I smile.

I do as I'm instructed as he rummages through his backpack. He fishes out his wallet and then pulls out a condom. I spread my legs for him as he slides on the latex before he positions himself between my legs.

"You don't know how many times I've thought of this moment," he says.

"I'll have new material for when I go home to my vibrator tonight," I wink.

"Fuck that. You need pleasure you call me," he smiles.

Without chance to respond with a snarky remark I'm crying out. He rams into me almost filling me completely from the word go. I have no control over my body. I arch my back as he leans down over me. He feels incredible.

"You're so fucking tight," he groans into my ear.

He notices me moving my hips toward his pelvis and smirks. He takes it as his cue to continue. Boy does he continue. His pace is marathon worthy. With each thrust in and each thrust out I'm sent closer to heaven.

"You're so sexy baby," he groans pulling my legs up around his waist.

The change of angle emits a long stream of moans from me. The feeling of him stretching me, pulsing from within leads this to be the best sex I've had. When he begins to move me around like a rag doll it elevates the to best sex anyone has ever had. His force is gentle as he spins me so my chest is against the blanket. A man who's controlling in bed truly turned me on.

With a quick slap to my ass he's mounting me again. He straddles my legs and slides into me carefully. I moan loudly as he begins to take me from behind. Hitting deeper angles and untracked territory the pleasure elevates steering me closer and closer to my building orgasm.

"You're so tight like this," he grunts.

With a few more thrusts I'm quivering beneath him, shaken from the force of my intense orgasm. However my moans of pleasure don't slow him down. As I ride it out his thrusts don't fail to stop. He thrusts harder and faster pulling himself to his own end. With one more hard thrust he collapses on top of me. His sweat glistened chest gently crushing against my back.

"Shit," he mutters.

"That was.." I begin.

"Better than I imagined," he finishes.

"What a fucking picnic," I smile.

He laughs rolling off me to pull me into his side. Lazily we lie together naked on the blanket swapping kisses until the sun begins to drop behind the trees and moon starts to rise.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

I had a busy few days so I thought a lemon was obviously necessary. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Lemons ahead!

NINE

Progress with Edward didn't slow despite the 227km between us. We texted daily and called one another each night before bed. I went to work each day and so did he. Only he hadn't exactly revealed what he did. I knew that the next time I saw him I'd make him fess up from the secrets he still hid.

"Earth to Bella," Alice says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I shake my head.

I'd invited Alice around for coffee. She had been complaining about trying to find a house for her and Jasper. Nowhere was perfect enough.

"Bella," I hear from down the hall.

Rosalie. Her flirtation with Emmett was short lived. However it depended on the day. Yesterday she had said she wasn't interested. Today she needed my help to turn him on. Best friend responsibilities apparently entail this.

"One sec," I call back, "can you just ask Emmett to get her into a bed. You'd make my life easier."

"They're both as bad as each other," Alice smirks.

I'm not prepared with what I'm faced with at the end of the hall. Rosalie stands in a lace bodysuit. The deep red colour is stunning on her skin. However they must have run out of fabric when they reached the section near her breasts. Because they were minimally covered.

"Can you take a photo of me," She asks ruffling her hair.

"Why?" I ask.

"Emmett," she answers.

She doesn't need to elaborate. I take her phone from her outstretched hand.

"Now what pose is sexy?" She says.

"Why bother with that outfit? Just send him a naked picture with your face cut out," I say.

"Because I need to leave it to his imagination," she shrugs, "I'm trying to entice him to give in to coming around tonight. Grown ups have booty calls, Bella."

"Seriously? I don't want to listen to that!" I sigh.

"Take the photo!" She demands.

Like a playboy model she strikes her pose. Like a underpaid, overworked intern I take the photo for her. I'm bossed around about lighting, angle and her 'right side.'

However we eventually get the shot and she's still in the running to be America's next top model. Before she can get me taking naked pictures I duck back out to Alice who is keeping herself entertained by her phone.

"So I'm not meant to tell you. Edward's in town tonight for the weekend," Alice smiles.

"What?" I gasp excitedly.

It had been a fortnight since our picnic and I had been wondering when I'd get to see him again.

"He's coming to visit mum and dad but I dare say you're the real reason," Alice smiles.

"Why wouldn't he tell me," I say.

"He wanted to surprise you," she shrugs.

"Maybe I could get him. What if I come back with you to your house and hide in his room?" I smile.

"Cute!" She gasps clapping, "I'm going out tonight with Jasper and our parents head off to France tonight anyway. You'd have the house to yourself."

"No way," I squeal happily, "I'll go pack a bag!"

Hurriedly I race around my bedroom packing whatever I think I will need. With a quick brush of my hair I race back out to Alice and call out to Rose that I'd be back tomorrow and to enjoy Emmett.

I'd met Alice's parents as her friend. They had yet to discover Edward and I. We weren't official yet. I didn't want them to put pressure on the situation. So simply I smile and nod. Alice came up with some lie that my apartment was getting exterminated from roaches. Rosalie was out of town. She paid Emmett $50 to help go along with it. All for me to get laid.

"Go hide. I'll make him go to his room," Alice says pushing me in the general direction.

"Okay," I wink at her.

Hurriedly I find the room. It's plain and not very lived in. His bed is a four poster Californian. The furniture is dark wood and blue tones give the room a cold feel. He has an ensuite and walk in robe that look barely touched except for the soap and shampoo on the shower shelf.

I place my bag in his robe and begin to get ready. I change into the white bra and panties I packed. The bra had several straps that crossed over my rib cage, and the bra itself lay delicate on my chest. I saunter to his bed throwing myself on top of the soft sheets.

My phone pings from the bedside where I left it.

"We've all left. The eagle should land shortly. - A"

Smirking at the text I lie back into the pillows. The nerves were creeping up. They fade to nothing as the door creaks open. I sit up on my forearms and smile as he walks through the door. He holds a carrot half eaten in his hand. My man was hungry.

"Hey," I say.

He hadn't noticed me right away. The sound of my voice makes him jump slightly. When he does see me however his eyes immediately darken.

"Fuck," he mutters.

"That's why I'm here," I say.

"I was about to leave to come and surprise you," he says smiling.

He closes the distance between us climbing onto the bed and over me.

"I beat you," I shrug.

Leaning down he kisses me, lips gentle against mine. Two weeks of waiting has me melting into his body. His hands run up and down my body cupping my breasts, squeezing my thighs.

"This is an amazing welcome," he smirks down at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew you have something waiting for you here. Maybe you can come back more?" I shrug.

"Wanking in the shower to the thought of you isn't good enough," he smiles shaking his head.

"Neither is my vibrator," I laugh.

"I've heard so much about this vibrator! Should I be threatened?" He jokes.

"Only if you don't do your job right now," I say using my legs to pull his hardened member toward my own core.

"This outfit you have on is beyond sexy," he says hooking his fingers at my hips for the panties.

Slowly he pulls them down my legs. Once they're off his fingers begin to tease my clit. Swollen against his touch, I moan at the sensation.

"You have been waiting so patient. I won't go tough on you," he smiles moving a finger to dip into me.

"Oh!" I gasp.

"You're soaking," he says.

His free hand tugs at my slightly complicated bra till one of my breasts are out. As his fingers continue pumping in and out his mouth begins work on my chest.

"Oh god," I cry out.

"Come on baby. Come around my fingers," he says huskily.

As he stretches me with each pump of his three fingers buried inside me, I begin to reach my climax. I arch into his body thrusting toward his hand. He holds me down as I try to squirm beneath him, my body filling with ecstasy.

"Shit," he groans.

Downstairs there's a crash. Above me he whips off his shirt and hurriedly opens his bedside table. I straighten my bra sitting up confused. Alice said everyone had left. I don't notice what he pulls from the draw because his shirt hits my face.

"Put that on and get into the closet," he demands.

"What?" I ask.

"Now," he snaps.

I wriggle off the bed grabbing for my panties. I pull on his shirt and slip my panties on. However as I'm half way toward the closet I'm pulled behind his body. The bedroom door crashes open. Before I can identify the intruder a bang fires through the room and he drops.

However my eyes aren't on his dead body. They're on the gun in Edward's hands. My chest begins heaving as I try to figure it out.

"What the fuck?" I cry.

"There's more of them," he says, "we need to move now!"

I watch him race into the closet and re-emerge with more guns. What the hell!

He holds one out to me.

"Take this. Anyone runs toward you aim and fire. Don't think. Just fire," he says.

"What is going on?" I demand as he shoves the gun into my hand.

"Remember how I said I work from home? Well I just started my shift," he says.

"As what! People who work from home are mum bloggers," I shout.

"The FBI told me a mother blog was too mainstream," he says taking my hand.

"The what!" I scream.

I'm cut off with another shot fired by Edward at the doorway. A man toppled over the one he had killed moments ago.

"I'm a secret agent," he says, "but if we don't move right now. I'll be a dead secret agent who got the world's biggest cock block."

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please please please review this chapter!

Did you see it coming?


	10. Chapter 10

I've really enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you so very much for leaving them for me. Here's another chapter!

* * *

TEN

As the engine roared through the tense silence I raked my memory searching for clues. How had I skipped over the fact he was a secret agent. Edward had said little since we left the house. He had called Alice and Emmett warning them to not return to the house. Emmett agreed to stay with Rosalie. I realised my phone was back on the nightstand where I'd left it before we got heated. I had no time to pick it up. I wondered if Rosalie had at least done better than me.

"You cold?" He asks suddenly.

I still wore no pants. All dressed up planning to impress the man I am seeing to be in his car racing away from other men who wanted us dead.

"I'm a lot of things. But cold isn't one of them," I say sharply.

"Okay I know how this looks," he holds his hands up in surrender against the wheel, "I need to get us to Seattle. Then we can make plans to continue on."

"Wait you mean they're coming after us? Why can't I just go home? What did you do?" I demand.

"In my line of work you make enemies. Someone could follow me. I'm not leading them to your house," he says, "I got out. My family begged me to get out after a major bust last year. We moved my family to Forks to protect them. I kept to Seattle to keep away from them. We thought the occasional visit would be fine. The men chasing us are criminal traffickers. The worst I've come across. I put their leader behind bars who was planning to attack a cruise ship in Florida for drugs which were concealed on board. He trafficked women and murdered many other men who got in his way. I tracked him for months and got him. Now he's pissed and I bet orchestrating this from jail. We need to get hidden and come up with a plan."

My fingernails dig into the leather of the seat as he weaves around other cars. Furiously the other drivers honk their horns. How did I of all people manage to get wound up with a guy like this? All I ever did was cut his sister's hair.

"Don't panic," he says simply.

"Seriously? Why would you not tell me about this? You're an FBI agent? I fucking illegally downloaded a movie and told you about it," I say.

"I'll punish you for that in an unethical manner. Maybe my hand to your sexy ass?" he winks at me.

"Edward!" I say sharply.

"Sorry. It's just your legs exposed like that make me want to pull over and risk it all. I'm in a sector of the FBI. Specially trained to take out major criminals that have been on our wanted list for years. James is now in prison on death row for his crimes," he explains, "I can take them and keep you safe. I just need to get home."

"Won't they know where you live?" I demand.

"Possibly but there's shit I need there. We won't stay there long. We'll pick up my stuff and then head to the airport. I'll have a jet waiting for us. We'll fly somewhere low key. I have to organise shit for my family too," he says, "The bad guys don't really know who they are but they'll see pictures at my parent's house."

"Why would you not mention the fact you're a spy on our first date?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult to explain. Technically I'm not a spy. I'm a very undercover cop," he says.

"Not really," I say.

"I really like, ou Bella. I didn't want to scare you away," he says, "I thought if you knew you wouldn't look at me like you do."

I was unable to respond to him without swearing. So I didn't. I sat quietly, arms crossed glaring out at the dark highway.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've met. Dating isn't something I've had much of a chance to do. When I saw you I instantly wanted to be someone else. So I could have the chance to take you out to dinner, take you to meet my parents. Maybe even slowly fall in love with you. I could see that happening easily," he says.

"How far are we from your house?" I say changing the subject.

"About 30 minutes," he says a hint of disappointment obvious.

Those 30 minutes drag out despite the speed he drives. I think about what he said. Could a relationship even be possible with a man like this? Each second ticks loudly until we're pulling up to a large apartment block on a busy Seattle street. He pulls up to a spot beside a lift and swings himself from the car. He pulls open my door and pulls me out from my seat. Like I'm a feather he pulls me toward the elevator careless to the fact I'm still half naked.

"When we get to the top wait in the hallway while I check and make sure no one is already inside. Come in when I call you," he instructs pulling a gun from his waistline.

If this were some Bond film I'd be turned on by the picture of Edward taking a gun from his pants. Abs and the perfect V on display to me. Right now I was terrified. As we arrive at his apartment door I do as he asks. A few minutes pass before I hear my name. No guns. We're off to a good start.

I follow the direction the voice came from. It leads me to a room with black walls. Each with various guns and knives lining the walls.

"Holy cow," I say scanning everywhere.

"Stay close," he instructs as he races around the room throwing things into a duffle bag.

"When I pictured coming to your house I expected you to cook for me, then give me a nice massage. To have sex on the couch maybe. Not a room overflowing with weapons," I say.

"You want me to cook for you? I can cook for you," he shrugs.

"I wouldn't say no to pasta," I say.

The crooked smile on his face makes my heart flutter. I curse it for reacting. I was so angry at him for Hannah Montana-ing me. My body hadn't got the memo, still responding to each attraction I held for him.

"Let's get going," he says grabbing for my hand.

I let him take it and allow him to pull me back toward the exit.

"Do you happen to have pants?" I ask pointing down at my exposed legs.

"Why? You look nice like that. I say it's a bad idea. How on earth will I have easy access with pants on you?" he smiles.

"Edward," I snap.

Chuckling he pulls me toward what I assume is his bedroom. His apartment is spacious. The ultimate bach pad. His room is massive. The bed is a giant fortress facing out toward the Seattle city. Two of the walls in the room are windows and the other two are coated with a black paint. He leaves me standing by the bed to duck into his closet in the corner of the room. He throws me a pair of black track pants. They look too big but they're my only option.

"There," he says simply.

Before I'm given the chance to slip them on the glass behind us shatters. I feel him pull me to him as gun fire explodes into the room. He throws me down to the floor behind the bed and ducks over the bed to return fire. His body shelters mine. My eyes are squeezed shut, hands over my ears.

I don't realise the exchange is over until Edward is pulling me up and toward the bedroom door. I run beside him and squeal as he fires shots at men in the hallway. They crumple.

"Oh god," I gasp staring down at their now lifeless bodies.

"Come on," he growls.

When I stop to have a meltdown he scoops me up flinging me over his shoulder.

"We have to move," he yells.

Defeated he carries me down to the car. Once I'm inside I absentmindedly pull my belt on. He pulls himself in chucking his bag behind us.

"I told you pants were a bad idea," he winks at me.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

The gentle hum of the plane must have lulled me to sleep, because when I wake up I'm under a blanket, reclined in my chair. Edward sits in the seat opposite me in the other aisle. He is typing on his laptop as a rapid speed. I forget where I am for a heartbeat. He wears jeans now and a simple shirt. The clothes aren't anything too dramatic but they're off expensive quality. His muscles are hugged perfectly by the sleeves of the shirt.

"Oh," I smile at him.

He turns to grin at me.

"Sleeping beauty," he says greeting me.

"I had a weird dream," I smile.

"Oh really?" He asks closing the lid of his computer.

"Yeah. I dreamt that you were a secret spy and we were running from these men," I say with a smirk.

"How intense," he says.

"Yeah," I say biting my lip.

"It seems a little farfetched though," he says running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I thought," I roll my eyes.

Silence is exchanged between us before both of us burst into laughter. We laugh at the situation. We laugh from exhaustion and possibly a little fear.

"I think we need to talk," he sighs.

He stands and moves to sit beside me. My seat moves slightly as he reclines beside me. He lifts the dividing armrest beside us and wraps an arm around me pulling my body to him. I let him. I needed the comfort.

"I'm sorry," he whispers leaning in to kiss my neck.

"I just don't understand," I shake my head.

"I should have explained earlier. But I wanted this to be my past and the possibility of you as a future," he says taking my hand in his.

"Why'd you quit? I remember Alice said it was a tough year," I say.

"Well, I got hurt pretty bad. I died and they managed to revive me during an operation to get a bullet out. My family demanded I give it up. So I took my generous retirement package and agreed to move," he explains, "Then I saw you. On the first day of moving. I knew it was some sort of sign because after I left your salon I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Edward," I start.

His hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh," he says, "I hate that I've got you into this mess. I promise I will get you out."

"My father was hurt as a cop a year or so back. He's in a wheelchair," I say suddenly.

I'm unsure why I felt the need to say it out loud. Perhaps to prove I understand how his family felt.

"I promise to return you to him without a hair out of place," he nods, "We're going to sort this shit out and then I won't stop grovelling until you agree to a third date."

Nothing I can do could hold back the smile stretching across my face. He returns my smile before pulling my hand to his mouth for a soft kiss.

"So where are we flying?" I ask.

"South. I've contacted a friend in California who will give us a car. There we'll drive toward Texas. I can hide you at a farmhouse there," he says.

"Sex in the hay?" I smirk.

His laughter is sweet. I yearn to hear it again once he finishes.

"You can have sex with me wherever you want," he winks leaning down to kiss me.

It's slow and sweet. I can feel the emotion behind her feels behind it. It's a promise of safety. Of putting this right. Rosalie might think me stupid but I trusted Edward. There was no how-to guide on this. I was following my instinct regardless of how poor it might look.

"I need to use the restroom," I say.

"Okay. It's at the back of the plane," he says motioning down the passageway.

I unbuckle myself and throw the blanket aside. His hand firmly pats my ass as I slide past him. I jump slightly giggling.

"If you're longer than five minutes you'll be joining the mile high club," he grins.

"What makes you think I'm not a member?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm the FBI," he grins.

"Wait!" I gasp placing a hand behind his head on his chair, the other on my hip, "Have you done a background check on me?"

"No. I wanted to get to know you properly," he laughs, "Have you had sex in a plane?"

"No," I glare down at him.

His laughter lingers behind me as I step into the bathroom pushing the door closed and sliding the lock. The room was spacious in comparison to a normal commercial flight. I take a deep breath and take in my appearance in the mirror. Under my clothes, I still wore the lingerie. His shirt still hung from me and his baggy pants hung low on my waist.

"How the fuck did you find yourself in this mess and still want him, Bella?" I ask my reflection.

I wished I could hear Rosalie's voice. Her advice would be valuable at this moment. Despite having people race around the country hunting Edward her biggest concern was her love life. Could this carry on? Should I just get through this and then decide that?

Sitting down at the toilet I hurriedly do my business and then wash my hands. That's when I notice the faint beep. Confused I open the draws in the vanity and the cupboard doors beneath the sink.

"What the?" I ask myself.

The beeping grows louder from the cupboard doors. I run my hand around inside gently until I notice some of the plaster fall away. I open it and notice the device instantly. My head told me it was part of the plane. My gut said run. But where? I'm on a plane!

"Edward!" I scream.

In seconds the bathroom door is whipped open. He takes in the scene before me before ripping me up. He takes my place studying the device.

"I can't deactivate it," he says.

"So what do we do?" I say panicking.

The breath in my chest grows short. My chest constricts with each breath in.

"We need to jump," he explains.

"What!" I scream.

"Bruce," Edward calls out down the hall of the plane.

Edward heads toward the cockpit and I follow unsure of what else I can do. He opens the door but before I can see inside he's coming back toward me angry.

"Fuck sake," he shouts.

"What?!" I cry.

"Dead. Tell me did you drink anything or eat since you boarded the plane?" he demands.

I shake my head.

"They did," he gestures back.

"So the plane has no one in control," I ask panicking.

"Autopilot. But it won't work after the plane goes boom," he says pulling open a door beside the cockpit.

He pulls out a backpack and shrugs it on.

"We need to jump," he says throwing a jumpsuit to me, "put this on. Ask me questions once I get us safe."

"I can't jump," I say.

"It's either that or you die," he says kneeling down to get both my feet in the jumpsuit.

He pulls it up my body and once my arms are in he quickly zips it up.

"I'll have you safe. I swear it Bella. We just need to get to the hideout," he says turning me to face opposite him.

I feel him clip my body to his and pick me up slightly so my feet dangle above the floor. I was entering full-blown panic mode now. I hated heights. This was the worst that fear could see I guess.

His arms pull open the aeroplane door before me and instantly the wind whips my hair back over his shoulder. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"Close your eyes," he shouts over the roar of the wind.

They already were.

"Please," I scream.

Pleading is no use though because suddenly I'm sensation felt like falling asleep and jerking awake from the feeling of dropping from a height. Only I couldn't wake up from this. His arm stays strong around me holding my body close. I'm too frightened to open my eyes, or even scream. The wind hit my body hard. As I begin to wonder when he'd pull the parachute we're pulled back and suddenly floating toward the ground.

Daringly I open my eyes and look down. The view was breathtaking with the sun beginning to rise before us. However, it was high. As I took it all in I heard the explosion behind us. I manage to twist my head to catch the ball of fire above us in the air. We were meant to be inside that. We were meant to die.

"It's okay," Edward says kissing my face, "let's get us safe. Then we can talk some more."

Talking was the last thing I wanted.

"You aren't out of the woods yet," I confirm.

Perhaps I needed to get away from this guy. It was clear danger followed him.

* * *

Thank you for another chapter! Please take the second to review. I love to read them.


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon Alert!

TWELVE

There was nothing fancy about the motel at all. It was simple with brown, stained carpet and moss green drapes. The bed crawled under even the lightest weight and the entire room smelt wet.

"This place is disgusting," I sigh.

"Look it was the closest place," he shrugs flicking the small tv on.

No picture showed up. Instead just static. All the channels displayed the same thing. We'd found this place after landing from our jump. Edward had put me on his back and carried me. We'd found a car and Edward had hot wired it to the worst motel in the country.

"I need clothes," I sigh.

"There's a Walmart across the street. How about you stay here and I'll race and get you something. Some dinner too," he says.

"You want to leave me by myself?" I say.

"There's a gun on the bedside table. If anyone knocks don't answer. I'll take the key so I can get myself in," he explains.

Realising it's pointless to argue I nod. My stomach was growling. It was still the middle of the night and Waiting for a cafe wasn't ideal. 24 hour Walmart sold chocolate. I bloody needed chocolate.

"Get me something chocolate," I say.

"I can do that," he smiles.

When he leaves the room feels daunting. Unsure with what else to do I let tears that had been building up out. How on earth did I get into this mess? Why on earth did I still find him the most attractive person alive?

Lying back on the bed I let it all out. Until I manage to pull myself together with deep breaths. If I was going to get through this I'd need to trust Edward. I could run away but I couldn't go home. Rationally I knew that one of the people after Edward might have seen me with him. The target on my back might be just as big.

I wanted comfort more than anything. Arms around me to reassure me. More than anything in the world I wanted it from Edward. Badly.

Sighing Bella strips herself from her clothing before pulling on one of the cheap white robes from the bathroom door. She trails around the room reading pamphlets the motel left lying about the room.

"Back," she hears the door open and shut.

The bags in his hands rustle before he places them down on the small table beside the TV.

"I got sandwiches," he says.

"Nice," I nod.

"Chicken?" He asks.

I nod again and gasp as he throws me the box. I manage to catch it and not wear it.

"So I think you should get sleep after this. I can sit up," he says ripping out his own sandwich.

After a few nibbles, my appetite disappears completely. I didn't feel myself. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, shoes kicked off beside him. I felt less lonely with him here. Not by much. It was a start. All I wanted now was just to forget the past few hours. So I did what any unstable girl would do. I walked around the bed to him took his sandwich from his hand and straddled him.

"Bella?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring him I throw aside the sandwich and lean down to kiss his neck. I feel his hands secure me to him on my back.

"Bella. Are you sure?" he asks.

I softly bite his neck in approval and grind my hips into his pelvis. To which I earn a groan. Trying to hold back fails for him as he picks me up in his arms. Wrapping my legs and arms around his hips and neck he carries me until I'm backed against a wall. His lips crash urgently to mine and I melt into him getting exactly what I wanted from him.

His hands work hurriedly tugging my robe open. Once I'm exposed he wastes no time attaching his mouth to my breasts. Alternating between both he kisses and sucks my nipples causing them to grow erect from the pleasure of his mouth. Biting my lip I hold back moans. I knew the walls were probably paper thin. Being right up against one would only make it worse.

As his mouth continues it's assault his fingers dip between my legs. His fingers begin to rub between my labia, palming my clit. It gets harder to contain the moaning. Once one finger travels to push into me I let it out. I moan loudly letting it echo through the motel room. Suddenly I don't care who hears me. In my mind, it's me and him.

"Baby," he whispers as two of his fingers begin to pump in and out of me.

The twist and curl of his fingers inside me makes me unable to respond to him. My eyes are closed in pleasure as I let him take full ownership of my vagina.

"I have no condoms," he whispers.

"You just went to Walmart?" I gasp.

"I didn't think we'd be doing this," he smirks kissing my forehead.

I try to thrust my hips toward his hand as his thrusts slow.

"It's fine. I have birth control. The rod is in my arm," I moan.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Fuck me," I growl locking eyes with his.

Chuckling he pulls me from the wall and walks me to the bed. As I lie back I pull him down with me to share a kiss. I expect for it to be passionate and intense, but it's pared back. His lips are sweet and careful. He spreads my legs pushing the robe away from my body. As he stares down at me he undresses. As I watch him I decide on a show to perform him. I run my hands over my own clit to continue the pleasure he was giving me moments ago. He watches eyes filled with lust.

"Okay, you need to not do that right now. I might break you," he says pulling my hand away to line up with my entrance.

I bite my lip with anticipation feeling pleasure instantly as he slowly pushes into me. He fills me almost entirely. It had been a fortnight since we'd been connected like this and reuniting was just as incredible as I had envisioned it to be. He starts to thrust into me continuing the pleasure for us both. Each deep thrust leads to a moan or a feminine gasp from me.

"Oh you're so beautiful," he groans pulling one of my legs up and over his shoulder.

Instantly his thrusts hit deeper inside of me. I can slowly feel my climax beginning to build as he continues to hit the correct spot.

"Oh… Ughh! God, Edward. Don't stop," I gasp out.

In response, he begins to thrust quicker. Trying my best I thrust back toward him. My body takes over desperate for more.

He pulls me up in one swift move and onto his lap. As his mouth latches onto my chest again he guides my hips to move up and down my shaft. I wrap my arms around his neck and cling to him. As I bounce on top of him my chest squishes to his. It feels like seconds before I'm crying out. My orgasm takes over me and I shake on top of him. My body wriggles in his lap and he holds me to him as I come down.

Climbing off him I lie back again breathing heavily. Lying down beside me he twists me so he spoons me, my back against his chest. With one hand he lifts my leg and swiftly joins us once again.

"Oh god," I gasp.

As he thrusts into me his hand explores my breasts, my thighs and comes down to play with my clit. His breath begins to quicken giving me a clue that he's close. I moan feeling his thrusts quicken. Suddenly he releases into me before pulling out. He grunts lying back on his back tired. Reaching out I grab a tissue from the table beside the bed, clean up and then lie back in his arms.

His lips trace patterns on my shoulder, arm around my waist.

"I'm truly sorry for all of this. I'll do all I can to make you safe Bella. I swear it," he says pulling the blanket over us.

"I trust you," I say cuddling into him.

"I'll not give you another reason to. I didn't mean to lie, I just couldn't find the words," he says taking my hand in his.

I watch him lace his fingers through mine. His hand fiddles with my own.

"When this is over I swear I'll do more than take you on a date. I'm committed to you fully. You're brave, understanding and beautiful," he says.

"Just don't get us killed before you can do that," I say.

"I think the only thing that could kill me is you," he says smirking.

* * *

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed the new chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

A scent fills the room making my stomach grumble. It takes me a moment to identify it as bacon.

Slowly I sit up. The air in the room is cool. It sends a small shiver up my spine.

"Nice," I hear from across the room.

My eyes focus on Edward who is grinning. He's eating a cooked breakfast but his eyes are glued to my chest. Rolling my eyes I pull the sheet up to cover my chest. I wouldn't say I didn't like him checking me out. However, I thought pretending to be bashful might encourage him to repeat last night. Falling asleep beside him last night had felt heavenly. I forgot about the circumstances and totally fell into his touch. He was warm and welcoming.

"I got us food from the cafe downstairs. Eat, shower and then we need to go," he says.

Everything he said was always an order.

"Feel free to continue with your clothes off too," he says waving his fork at me, "I got you more though. Some jeans, shirts oh and a few dresses. It'll be hot where we head. We can stop on the way to get you more clothes. Clothes that you pick."

With a tug, I manage to pull the sheet around my body and walk to him at the small table covered. Instead of taking the empty seat I help myself to his lap enjoying the feel of his arm around me.

"I managed to gain so intelligence about who is after me," he says.

I nod for him to continue wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"James is still in prison and hasn't had any outside contact since he entered prison. It isn't him. Someone is pissed I put him away," he says.

"Does that really happen?" I ask shocked.

"Not often. Some other agents are working on it now they know you're involved. I also had someone check in on your dad. We have agents outside his house. Emmett has taken Rosalie on a spontaneous trip to Seattle to see Fergie," he explains.

"My dad is safe?" I say relieved.

"Very," he nods smiling, "More than any of us."

"So we're still travelling to the middle of nowhere?" I ask.

"Actually no. I changed the plan. I figure you'd be safer with more of me. So we're taking you to Vegas. My partner has a place there and a plan. We'll drive there as soon as you've eaten. However, there's a party tonight. We'll need to find a tux along the way. Suit and tie. The bullshit story is it's for a business thing with various big names attending. The real reason is to intice James' friends. We hope to find answers. You and I need to blend in. My partner believes who ever is after me will show up. He's even more undercover than me and isn't known to James' people. James loved targeting the rich. So we ensured his thugs would see the invitation. We're baiting them basically. But I want you safe," he explains.

"I can't go to the party?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I want you beside me the entire time though. You need to pee then I come with you to the bathroom. If you're locked away in some room there's more chance of them ditching me and going after you. I won't have a finger laid on you unless it's mine," he says.

"Okay, 007," I say.

"Stop referring to me as Bond," he chuckles lightly slapping my ass hanging over his lap.

I giggle pulling his head up slightly to kiss me. He smirks against my lips sliding me closer into his hold. Once he frees my lips I turn slightly and take his fork. Scooping up the last of his breakfast and what he'd got for me I realise just how hungry I was. While I eat he runs his fingers through my hair and traces shapes on my exposed back.

"You don't know how beautiful you are to me," he mutters kissing my shoulder.

"If we weren't here where would we be?" I ask facing him again.

"Well, I'd be probably treating you to morning sex at my parent's house. Under the covers with your arms held above your head so I can watch your breasts jiggle with each thrust," he says darkly.

His mouth rests against my shoulder as he speaks. The words cause goosebumps. When he's finished talking he trails open mouth kisses over the little bumps.

"Is that so?" I ask smiling.

"I assure you," he chuckles, "I wish more than anything I could give you that but we really need to keep moving. Once we get to Vegas we can let down our hair a bit more because we'll have someone else there to watch my back."

"What's their name?" I ask.

"Matt," he smiles, "he has a room for us so that he and I can work together and figure out what's going on. Try to put a stop to it."

I pull myself up from his lap and open the plastic Walmart bag. Inside there are various clothes all roughly my size. I decide on the dress. It's black, simple and a cotton material. It has cuffed sleeves that hug my shoulders and a v-neck line slightly displaying my cleavage. After a shower, I change into it happy with the fit.

"So do you have one of those badges you flash at people?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Badges?" He asks checking me out.

As his eyes search my body I smile to myself knowing I attracted his attention. All of this spy stuff aside he was interested in me. I felt sexy in something simple around him.

"Yeah. Like in the black case? They flip it open in the movies?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not a movie. But I know what you mean," He says nodding.

He stands up and walks to me fishing out a black wallet from his pocket.

"This?" he asks flipping it open.

Sure enough, there is my confirmation. As if exploding planes and gun fights weren't enough to prove to me this man was the hottest cop ever. Inside the wallet sat a gold badge. It was well-taken care of. Not even a small scuff. The other was his I.D. with his name and various other information. One that stands out.

"Your birthday is today?" I gasp taking it from his hand for a closer look

"Is it?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I shake my head.

"I never celebrate," he shrugs taking back his badge, "Now are you ready to go?"

"I guess," I say letting it drop.

Every time I took a step closer to figuring him out, he confused me again. As we leave our shitty motel I begin to walk toward the car he stole last night, however, he pulls me back to him.

"Nope. New car," he says.

"You want to steal again? I thought you were a cop?" I ask.

"Yeah so if you don't listen I'll punish you," he winks down at me.

Stunned I follow him to another car. One that looks more expensive. I watch him pick the lock before hot wiring it listening with amazement as the car roars to life.

"Get in," he motions to the other side.

Quickly I do as I am asked. Once in I buckle my seat belt nervously watching him speed off. Mentally I apologise to the owner of this gorgeous Mercedes.

"You couldn't steal a cheaper car?" I ask.

"We have a long drive. I wanted you comfy," he shrugs resting a hand on my leg.

His skin against mine feels right.

"Sit back and just enjoy the drive, Bella. I'll have us there as soon as possible," he says.

Although I wanted nothing more than to feel an element of safety from a second cop. I wanted the drive to still be pacey. I wanted the time beside him. Internally I cursed myself because of it.

"Do you have plane theories?" I ask watching him head out onto an open road.

"Not yet. Perhaps someone snuck a bomb on before we got there? I have air crash investigators working on that one," he says.

"What about your partner? How can we trust him?" she asks.

"Okay, you've been watching way too many movies. He saved my life last year. If it weren't for him I would be dead. I could very well be the mole too trying to kill him. We can't trust anyone. However, when it comes to this stuff trust is just the beginning of what you need. I'd never question his loyalty. He's not behind this. I have a theory. I just need more research," he says.

"What's the theory?" I ask.

"James has a wife," Edward answers surely.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for reading this far. I've loved reading your reviews! Please keep them coming. Every time I get a notification of a new one I get so excited to see if you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it.

Oh and there's a lemon ahead! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

FOURTEEN

Cold hands rest on my shoulders slightly shaking me.

"Bella baby," I hear from a gentle voice, "wake up."

"Are we here?" I ask groggily.

"No but almost. We need fuel, but I figured you might need the bathroom or food," he says.

"Okay," I sigh opening my eyes.

His face hovers close to mine. Using my hands I pull him down to meet my lips. We test one another's lips with short kisses but he turns it into something deeper. His lips move with mine, tongue entering my mouth. Our make-out session is sexy. But before I can think about tugging his shirt off he pulls back. Damn.

"Come on," he smiles, "We've been here too long already. There'll be time for that later. I promise."

"Okay," I nod slightly disappointed.

While he fills the car I managed to use the bathroom without being murdered. Meeting him inside at the chocolate aisle I melt when he greets me with a kiss to my head. When did we become Bonnie and Clyde, minus the criminal intention? I felt the need to hold his hand, kiss his exposed bicep all while we selected what candy we would eat for the remainder of the car trip. He even used his thumb to rub the space on the back of my hand between my thumb and pointer finger. Each small thing I noticed and cherished. In my mind right now we were just a boyfriend and girlfriend road tripping for a wild weekend in Vegas. A girlfriend who could still contact her family and friend to tell her all about the hot sex she'd been having. God Rosalie would freak. I wondered if anything normal had happened with Emmett. The idea made me envious.

"I wish I could call my father and Rose," I say suddenly.

His face looks conflicted.

"I've taken you away from the people you love. I know that. Contact with them could compromise their safety, however. I'll get you back to them as soon as I can and when I do, you'll be able to introduce me," he shrugs.

"Rosalie knows you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"As your boyfriend, I mean." He shrugs casually.

"Is that what you are?" I laugh.

"We'll have to see what the rest of our run from death holds for us," he smirks down at me.

He begins to head toward the counter with our selections.

"Wait, hold up," I say smiling pulling him back to me.

As he faces me I lean up to peck him quickly. When I pull back my favourite crooked grin spreads across his face.

"You want me to eventually be that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I didn't lie when I said I wanted that. The thought of having something like that with you makes me excited, Bella," he nods.

"Well I have a condition," I shrug.

"Oh. What's that?" he says smugly.

"I'll tell you in the car," I whisper eyes flicking to the register attendant, "wouldn't want someone to overhear. It's dangerous."

We pay and once we return to the car he faces me expectantly. Waiting.

"So the condition?" he asks.

"That after this whole thing you let me arrest you," I wink buckling my belt.

The laughter that erupts from him is the single most beautiful noise I'd ever heard.

"Oh fuck. Baby, that would be so sexy," he grins taking my hand.

I liked how he called me that. Something inside me warmed every time he did. We're not driving long until rain begins falling. At first, it's gentle but then it begins to bucket down. The windscreen wipers go into overdrive working to keep the view of the road clear to us. He pulls over sighing.

"We can wait out the rain for a little while," he says.

"Perfect," I say smiling wickedly.

His eyebrow raises at me. Carefully I pull down the straps of my dress at my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he smiles eyes drifting to my now exposed chest.

"I figured it might be a nice time to give you your birthday gift?" I shrug.

"Hmm. Maybe it is worth celebrating," he says as my hand works to pull his already hard erection from his pants.

Before he can stop me or react I lean down and take him into my mouth. The sensation of my lips wrapping around his causing him to buck up slightly into my face. Knowing I was causing him pleasure pushed me on. Bouncing my head up and down, I begin sucking him off. His hands pull back my hair so it's away from my face. So that my focus can be on the task at hand.

"That feels so good," he groans.

I let him go with a pop to catch my breath smiling.

"Happy birthday," I say.

I attempt to take him back into my mouth but I'm pushed back toward my seat. At first, I think he's rejecting me. But once I feel his hands pulling my skirt up I know it's the exact opposite.

"I need you," he growls.

His fingers push aside the small piece of cloth to play with my clit, before pushing fingers into me. I gasp in pleasure as he begins a quick, deep pace.

"Best birthday present, ever," he says leaning over to capture my lips in his.

As our tongues battle, his hands move from my southern area to squeeze both my breasts. It's rough but pleasurable.

He pulls away to push his seat back from the driver's seat and recline it slightly.

"Come here," he says grabbing my arm pulling.

With my dress wrapped around my waist, I climb over the centre console and straddle his lap. He wastes no time. He fills me as I sit down on him.

"You're so deep," I gasp.

"Don't feed my ego," he smirks.

Doing my best with the enclosed space I begin to move up and down his shaft. His hands on my hips guide me up and down. My moans in tandem with the rain hitting the metal of the car roof.

"You feel amazing baby. So so tight," he says encouraging me.

I lean back against the wheel jumping when I lean against the horn. He laughs shaking his head.

"My god. You're so sexy," he says.

Slowly I begin to get my pace back but it's thrown out the window. Literally. Because Edward has opened the door to the car, soaking us both. Holding onto me he manages to pull us both out of the car. The rain hits our skin almost painfully. It only adds to the pleasure. As if I weigh nothing he lifts both of my legs wrapping them around me, pushing my back against the chilly metal of the car.

"I thought we needed more space," he grunts entering me once again.

"Fuck," I cry out.

He does just that. Thrusting up into me his clothes still on cling to his body, my hair clings to my back and chest. From what is exposed he flicks and swirls his tongue around my erect nipples. All while thrusting deep and hard into me. Each time we did this I told myself it was the best sex I'd ever had. This definitely topped the cake.

"Oh… I'm going to come, Edward. Don't stop," I gasp into his ear.

With a few more thrusts I let go crying out. I have the single best orgasm ever with water covering my skin, raindrops leaving streaks down my body. Squirming against him letting my orgasm take me, his thrusts fail to slow. He continues pounding harder finding his own release right behind me.

"Bella," he grunts.

My feet find the floor, but his hands don't leave my waist. Sweetly he leans down and kisses me. The rain continues to beat down on us but nothing in this world could wreck this moment. Even a hurricane. His lips fit perfectly to mine. As we stood there kissing in the rain I realised how badly I wanted this. He promised to protect me. I promised myself I'd get him out of this. I'd keep him safe to the best of my abilities and get him away from this life. This man deserved normal. I was going to give it to him.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for reading this far. I'm so please to have you along.

* * *

FIFTEEN

In any other setting the view from this penthouse would steal my breath away. The lights of the strip reflected up to me. I missed Rose. I pictured us taking it all on. A night of drinking, show girls and almost jackpots.

"Bella?"

Turning to face the voice I smile sadly. Edward stands in a tux. He looks incredible. Truly handsome. His hair is carefully combed back, neat for once. The leather of his shoes were shined to perfection. Not a crease to be seen on his suit.

"You look.. wow," he smiles.

Anxiously I wipe my hands over my upper thighs. Edward's partner was filthy rich. I actually wondered if I wanted to know how filthy.

He had his assistant shop for several dresses in my size. I'd picked a floor length gown. It was a navy blue, Sequins covered the fabric over my chest down to my waistline where the dress fanned out to the floor. It had movement and made my feminine features enhanced. There was a slit that ran to my mid-thigh helping me appear taller. My favourite part was the back but. Spaghetti straps stretched down over my back leaving my skin there exposed.

I'd be taking it home. Along with another for Rose I saw in the line up. It was already hidden ready for the taking.

Theft from two cops. The irony.

I'd managed to pull my hair into a bun despite how unruly it was. My makeup was simple. The assistant had managed to pull together an entire look.

With my formal introduction with Edward's ex-colleague to happen, I wanted to appear sophisticated. A man that owns all of this and a personal shopper that could dress an Oscar winner was someone I wanted to like me.

"Thanks," I smile.

It mustn't be convincing. He closes the space between us and takes me in my arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, lips pressed against my forehead lightly.

"I just wish Rose could be here. I'm picturing what this situation would be like if she were in this city with me," I say.

"Without your psycho soon to be James Bond boyfriend?" He asks.

"I never said you were psycho," I smile.

"That's the bit you pick out," he laughs.

"I liked the boyfriend part," I say.

My mood was already lifting. His presence alone soothed my nerves. The flirtation natural in this moment just like any other else. Despite how tense we both felt.

"Just stay by my side tonight. This trap should work," he says taking my hand.

"I'm basically your side kick right?" I shrug.

"No way. You're the hero in this situation. After the past few days you've shown more bravery than I ever have," he says sincerely, "I would do whatever it takes to remove the risk. That way normal can begin. We can begin."

A slight sniffle. A slight tear. Then I snap out of it. There is nothing more that I want than to be his normal.

"All I want from you is a movie night on the couch as my boyfriend," I say.

"I'll let you pick the movie," he smiles, "to have nights like that with you would be a literal dream come true. I've waited for someone like you for a long time. Now I have you I'll let nothing stand in the way, Bella."

"I won't be picking a spy movie," I say.

It amazes me how hard he laughs at my jokes. Even the ones that weren't funny. Man. I had no clue how much I'd fallen for this guy. Can someone pinch me?

"Let's just get this over with," I sigh.

The party was downstairs. This penthouse was truly grand. The room was luxury. It was like a mini nightclub. Several people were dancing, others drinking. There had to be at least 100. My nerves apexed. Someone here wanted Edward hurt. Dead.

A man in a tux approaches us. His jacket is a bright pink. He smirks down at me. His hair is jet black and has tan skin. There was no denying he was handsome.

"This must be the girl to finally sweep my man off his feet," he says pulling me into a cuddle.

"This is Matt. My partner," Edward smiles.

I'm let go soon enough to avoid discomfort.

"Have you got the bad guy?" I ask.

Edward takes my hand and squeezes.

"Not here," he whispers, "you're under cover."

"Would you like a drink?" Matt smiles.

"What if they're spiked?" I ask.

He shoots Edward a look. Was I breaking rules?

"It's not a dumb question," Edward shrugs, "but it's fine. I can have a sip of your drink first."

Matt pulls a champagne from a waitress' tray and hands it to Edward. He takes a sip. After a reasonable time not dying he hands me it.

I sip. The warm feeling of alcohol spreads throughout my body. Oddly it provides comfort.

In the corner of my eye I catch a man staring at me. Carefully I don't meet his eye and turn my back on him. Pulling Edward's head down to mine I pretend as if I'm doing something romantic.

"There's a man behind me. He's staring," I whisper.

As I pull away I kiss him on the lips. Discreetly he looks over my shoulder before turning his attention to Matt.

"You see that?" He asks.

Matt simply nods.

It's as if they have a secret spy conversation with their eyes for a moment.

"Come dance?" He says taking my hand.

It's impossible to miss the nod between the two men as he pulls me toward the small dance floor. The music is something classy. He wraps one arm around my waist and takes my other hand. I follow his lead the best I can. My style of dancing was just bouncing normally. This slowed down elegant style felt romantic with him.

"I'm not a good dancer," I blush

"Nonsense," he smirks.

Every so often his eyes flickered over my shoulder.

"Matt is attempting to arrest that man. He's working on a warrant real quick," Edward says.

"What did he do other than stare?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"He's a person of interest in a murder case," Edward says, "has links to James. Matt sent me his file at the motel."

"Murder?" I gasp.

"Yeah. Local authorities had a description matching him which Matt flagged," Edward says.

"I thought you said it was his wife?" I shake my head.

"He could prove my theory. She was never going to show up tonight. But she would send someone to do her work for her. Scope it out," he shrugs.

"Are you safe here?" I say concerned.

"I'm not my concern. There are more agents here than just me and Matt," he kisses my cheek.

Something catches his eye over my shoulder and he raises an eyebrow.

"Come on," he says taking my hand.

Without chance to see what it was that caught his attention I'm pulled. His hand on my arm. The room he pulls me too is darker and quieter. Inside the man from before beside Matt.

"What you find out?" Edward asks.

"He's a bit of a dick," Matt says crossing his arms.

"Fuck you," the man barks at Matt.

"He's working with the redhead," Matt says.

"I thought so," Edward nods.

Before Matt can provide more detail the door behind me smashes open.

"Edward," I cry in panic.

I hit the floor and feel arms wrap around my waist pulling me up. They're not his arms. Confused I look to find his face.

He is trying to grab for me but is held back. My eyes widen in shock when I see who it is. Matt. I want to tell him I told him so.

The world turns black.

* * *

thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Apology on the slight wait! I've had a busy few days. Here's the next chapter!

SIXTEEN

There's something tight wrapped around my wrist. Slowly I open my eyes to see what it is constricting me. Black tape is wrapped around both of my arms holding me in place. I'm upright in a chair in a dark room.

"Sleeping beauty," I hear a female voice chuckle.

Fear rushed right through my body as I turn to find the source of the voice.

The first thing I notice about her is the fiery red hair. Curled haphazardly. Her skin is pale and figure slim. She was beautiful. She was my captor.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Not important. The word on the street is your Cullen's new toy," she says crossing her arms.

She stands before me while I try to calm myself down. I didn't want to show her just how scared I was.

"Toy? I wouldn't say toy," I say.

"What would you say then?" she asks.

"I mean nothing to him," I lie.

"Oh really? That would explain how hard he tried to fight last night. When we grabbed you he went into bull mode," she says.

"Maybe because you were attacking me?" I suggest.

The hit of sarcasm earns me a slap across my face. A tear slips from my eye. I'd been holding back the tears but that one slipped simply from the sting. My ears ring from the loud sound.

"You'll co-operate with me, bitch," she snaps.

"I'm going to take a wild guess. You must be James' wife. The one out for vengeance?" I ask.

"Your little shit of a man put my man behind bars in line for the electric chair," she yells.

"I think that method is outdated," I say.

"You know it was all Edward's fault. He's the one that turned us in. The fucking traitor," she says.

"What do you mean? He's the FBI. It's his job," I say confused.

The laugh she lets out is chilling. The shrill sound sends shivers across my skin.

"FBI? You're joking me? He told you he was an FBI officer?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"He showed me the badge. His partner?" I say confused.

"You can buy them online and Matt. He was James' shit kicker. He led us right to you both," she says, "He lied to you. FBI? He worked with us! I can't believe he lied to you. Just so he could appear as some saint when in reality he's as demonic as the rest of us."

I'm unsure how to respond. I know that I'm hurt. I'm in disbelief telling myself to not listen to her.

"Edward turned us in. Took the money and waved James off to jail," she explains, "The bastard now rides around in his private jets and sport cars living a life that's a total utter, lie."

My heart begs me not to believe her. Nothing in her body language tells me she's lying. Could he really have been a part of this life? A criminal? It would make sense as to why he'd lie. But why would Alice? Did she know?

"You've gone quiet? Pissed he lied?" she demands.

Sadly I nod.

"You love him?" she asks.

Her question is more of a point.

"I don't know. I can't say," I shrug, "why do you need me?"

"I suspect he is in love with you. He's falling for you in the very least. Edward for years was single. I saw him looking at you at that party. As if you were the only woman in the room. I need you to get even. He took away my love. I'm taking away his," she says pulling out a phone from her pocket.

It's mine. The pink cover recognisable anywhere. She moves to stands behind me. Not being able to see her intimidates me.

"Let's see if he's busy," she smiles putting the phone on speaker as the dial tone echoes through the empty, cold room.

"Bella?" he answers immediately.

"Sorta," Victoria answers smoothly, "She's so pretty you know. Gorgeous eyes. Nice smile. It's a shame. She's so young, Edward."

"If you fucking touch her," he yells through the phone.

"Oh, but I can't help myself. Her skin is so soft," she smirks.

'Victoria," he demands, "I'm going to find you."

"Better be quick. Cause Bella's got one hour. Then…" she trails off.

A loud bang suddenly echoes through the room. My ears ring before I come to the realisation she'd fired a gun. Unable to stop myself I begin to cry.

"Bella!" I hear Edward's voice yell through the phone panicked.

"Not for long," Victoria giggles evilly before hanging up.

She throws my phone to the floor shattering it. My lifeline to my family, friends, Edward. To tell them I love them if this ends badly was gone.

"That should give him some motivation," she smirks.

"Please don't kill me," I whisper.

"Hush Bella. Let's not worry about that yet. I'll keep you alive for a little while. I want him to be here in time to watch the life fade from your eyes. Just how I've watched piece by piece James deteriot behind a piece of glass every month," she yells.

"He doesn't love me. Not like that," I plead.

"Even so. He'll have to live with the guilt of knowing it could have been love," she smiles heading to the door.

Once it closes I let myself cry. My brain searches itself for a solution. My father had told me to scream if a stranger ever tried to take me as a kid. Little help that was now.

The tears flowed half from fear but also from hurt. Had he really lied to me?

I was falling for him. The past few days had me connecting with him unlike anyone else before. I suppose that's what you get when you put your life into the hands of another.

How much of it was honest?

* * *

There was no way to tell just how much time had past when the door opened again. All I know is I'd need a night light. The only source of light entering the room was a small, square window in the corner of the the room high on the wall. My hour was certainly up. No Edward.

I'd tried counted but I stopped after 100. Victoria's figure stood in the door. My eyes couldn't focus on her. It was dark.

"What a shame. He hasn't shown," she sighs with drama.

"Please," I say weak.

"The only thing worse than dying is dying alone. I'll give him 20 more minutes," she says smiling evil.

It's not the sound or blood that shock me. The pain darts through my body starting at my leg. The bitch shot me.

Screaming out I try to tug at the tape around my wrists just to apply pressure to the wound. The pain is out of this world.

"Fuck!" I scream out tears pooling in my eyes.

No pain could compare. It was as if I was on fire. I worry for a moment that she might do it again. It was a warning shot.

"Time's ticking," she says.

I'm back in the dark. This time bleeding out. The pain is so intense. My breath is ragged and I'm covered in a thin layer of sweat. I'm still wearing my dress from last night. Safe to say I probably will need to steal another dress for Matt. That's if I can get out of this shit.

"Think Bella," I whisper panicked.

If I get out of this alive I'm cutting his dick off. Shot, kidnaped and I'd fallen for him. I was in trouble.

The door opens again. Surely it wasn't 20 minutes. A male figure stands in the door. However the face is familiar.

"Matt?" I ask in pain.

Iinstinctively I try to pull back. I think of a way to protect myself. As my body moves to try protect myself I gasp in pain from my wound.

"Don't. It's okay. We only have five minutes. I'll explain everything. We need to get you out of here before she comes back," he says rushing in tucking a gun into his pants.

"is he here?" I ask as he unties me.

Before he can give me my answer two loud shots ring out through the building we're in. Despite having lied to me, I'd hoped they were from a gun Edward was holding.

* * *

Thanks so so much for reading!

Next chapter soon.

In the meantime a review would be fab!


	17. Chapter 17

As if I'd leave you hanging! Enjoy!

Please leave me a review!

SEVENTEEN

"Get the fuck away from me," I snap.

His hands continue to work until I'm free from my restraints. I gasp in pain as he pulls me out of my chair wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I know it looks bad. It looks like I double crossed you," he says.

"You did," I say.

He lights me slightly taking all of my weight on my right side. My shot leg. For a brief second I worry I'll end up like my father. Forever with wounds because my boyfriend lied. One visible, the other my heart.

"Come on. We need to get you to hospital," he says.

"Not with you," I shake my head.

"Bella I lied to you. I know. It was for your own safety," he says beginning to carry me toward the door.

"Why did you sell us out?" I demand, "you're both with them."

"Because if I told you both the plan you wouldn't react. We followed you. When she called us we were outside! We've called for backup and it's on its way," he says.

The hallway is just as dark. A light bulb dangles in from the roof providing the only source of light. More shooting pounds from somewhere behind us. Matt sighs and drops me down to sit on the floor, my leg in front of me.

"You're not even who you say you are. I thought you were the good guys," I say.

"Look we can discuss this much later," he says.

He kneels in front of me and pushes my hair back from my face. A loud feminine scream brings him back to the reality of this crazy situation.

"I can't leave him," he sighs.

"Wait," I cry.

He looks down at me conflicted. Get me out or save Edward.

"Stay here," he says pulling his gun out.

"Wait no," I yell and he races down the hall.

Helplessly I search for a way to get up. Clinging to the wall I manage to pull myself up. Gun fire continues to pound from a room at the end of the hallway.

"Edward," I cry out.

Unable to find strength I fall back again. I let out a frustrated scream tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

He begins to speak to someone at the end of the hallway. I can just see his figure. However calling out to him was just way too painful.

* * *

EPOV

Her aim was terrible. She'd fired everywhere but the couch I was behind. My plan had been to storm the room and get her down on the floor. That way I could shut the situation down. I hadn't anticipated her trigger happiness. The only thing worse than someone with a gun was someone who had no idea where they were shooting.

"If I can't have him. You can't have her," she demands.

"Victoria please," I call over to her, "if you stop this now there's not as much trouble. We can see that your meetings with James are more frequent. Maybe we can find a way to get him out."

"What the fuck! No way. You put him in there you pig. We had this planned for months. The ship pulled in and we'd pounce. You lied to us Edward," she yells.

So she wasn't over it yet.

"Look no one has to get hurt. We can end this peacefully, Victoria. You just need to stop firing," I say.

Matt appears in the doorway, gun pointed toward her.

"Drop it," he demands.

"Matt," I warn.

"Or what?" She challenges.

Matt flicks a look toward me. This wasn't part of the plan. His job was to get Bella out. However his eyes say he has a plan. Over the years Matt had been the one to act before thinking. He'd almost seen us killed several times. Spontaneous wasn't a good idea when it came to crazy women pointing guns at us but he was here and ready to go for it anyway.

"Edward," I hear from behind Matt.

She was hurt. I could hear the pain in her voice. I wished I could run to her. How I wished I was bulletproof. I'd race there to her and kiss her till I turned blue. My poor Bella.

"Bella," I mutter helplessly, "I'm coming baby."

"I'll fucking kill you too,"Victoria screams out at Matt.

"Victoria. We can end this. Just put the gun down. We can help you," Matt says calm.

"You don't know anything. He deserves to die. He Deserves to watch that bitch die. He has love now I can take it the fuck away. Just like he did to me," she yells.

"I know you're pissed. He put away your man. He can be a dick. You know he ate my last kitKat yesterday. I was saving it as a late night snack. We can help you though. I can help," he begins.

My eyes roll. Despite the situation I can't help but smirk. Matt had been there for years. When Victoria found us I was pissed. He held me back. As soon as she left with Bella he had explained the plan. He'd been infiltrating Victoria's ranks for weeks. Promising he'd changed. That he'd help get James back. He took undercover to the next level. He'd baited Victoria into taking Bella. However the jewellery he'd given to Bella held trackers. Bella led us right here to this warehouse. Inside pallets of drugs, weapons and illegal cash. Along with the psycho bitch. I was mad at him for using Bella. He'd insisted the only way to get Victoria was to make her think she won. Before we stormed the room we'd disarmed the building. Any help was unconscious or cuffed elsewhere in the complex. There was no where for her to run.

I watch him take a step forward. However Victoria takes it as a threat. She fires and he begins to fall from the impact. The bullet hits him in the chest. I want to react but my training stops me. As he falls I duck up from the couch and with precise aim, fire twice hitting her forearm and shoulder. She drops her gun crying out. As she buckles over she begins to truly freak.

"You bastards," she screams.

Matt sits up and opens his button up shirt. I watch his bulletproof vest peak out.

"Fuck you," I smirk.

"As if I'd come unprepared. You should have remembered you had your own," he laughs.

"I was worried she'd get my face," I roll my eyes.

His vest sports a hole at his stomach. A kill shot. Standing he moves toward Victoria. He pulls her up to stand. Before I can watch him call for backup I hear her.

"Edward," I hear a voice call out.

It's faint. Instantly I race out of the room. My heart shatters when I see her.

Her gown is covered in blood. Her hair a strangled mess. Tears cover her face. My beautiful Bella. I feel guilt, dread. I put her through this. She was hurt all because of Matt's dumb plan. I'd truly ensure he never ate another kit Kat again. She wasn't meant to be a piece in this game. If I'd been in on it I could have ended this differently.

"Baby," I gasp running toward her.

Kneeling beside her I pull my shirt off. Her eyes widen at my chest. Her eyes are glued to my vest underneath.

"She said.." she begins.

"Shhhh. It's over," I say using my shirt to attend to her wound.

"Edward," she begins to shake.

I take her into my arms and lift her.

"I've got you," I say kissing her head, "I'll take this pain away."

I'd never ever let her go again. Bella had come into my life at a time I needed to smile most. Leaving behind a life of crime to settle down. The first day to my new life and she walks right on in. As soon as I looked into her eyes I knew I wanted to have her as mine. The danger I put her in was something I'd regret for my life.

There would be nothing stopping me from making her mine for as long as she'd let me.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't pictured my life with her in it. Our relationship was new. But we'd experienced more in the last few days than couples who had been together for years. Each time I held her I struggled to let her go.

We walk outside. Squad cars began to arrive. I carry her straight to an ambulance.

"Help her," I say to the paramedic.

"We'll take it from here," he nods.

"Don't leave me," she says clinging to me.

Carefully I lie her down on a stretcher.

"I'm right here," I nod, "there's nowhere else i have to go if you're not there, my baby."

As the paramedics load her into the ambulance I climb in behind her. My hand doesn't let go of hers the entire ride to the hospital. Not because of her needing my. It's because of me needing her.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

Please leave me a review to let me know how much you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

There's something in my arm. With my eyes closed I reach to pull it out. However a cool, strong hand stops my hand before it can do anything.

"No," the voice commands, "you need that."

My eyes fly open to be met with a deep green. Edward stands over me. He's dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Casual. Comfortable. Beautiful.

"Where am I?" I groan.

"Vegas baby," he smirks.

The glare I shoot him amuses him because he chuckles. It was a sweet sound. One I had thought I might not hear again.

"You're in hospital. You had surgery," he says taking my hand.

"Why?" I say.

"You were shot. In the leg," he says.

He moves to fold back the thin, white blanket. A bandage wrapped around my thigh. Slowly the memory came back. Victoria. I was kidnaped. Edward. Matt!

"FBI?" I say.

The smile that beams from his face comforts me.

"I feel like we've covered this," he smirks.

"She said you weren't. She said you were like them. Then the vest," I say.

"When I say I'm undercover. I mean undercover. I pretended to be in their ranks for five months. Gathered evidence. Then striked arresting James," he explains, "Victoria is still a little pissed off."

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"She's sitting in a small cell down town. A judge saw her and set her bail for a price I doubt Mike Tyson could pay," he says.

"What about Matt?" I gasp suddenly.

"He's fine. You have a whole new wardrobe to take home with you. I think he's sucking up," he shrugs, "I was so close to killing him when he told me what he did. I've not yet forgiven him."

"I thought I would die," I say biting my lip.

Tears begin to pool in the corners of my eyes. The fear was gone, but the memory remained.

"I'm so sorry. I wish more than anything I could take everything back. I hate that I put you through this," he says, "I had a big think. Maybe you're safer without me. I was selfish. I saw you and thought maybe you were my key to normal. I just didn't realise how much of a risk it was."

"What no," I say panicked, "Please."

"Bella," he sighs, "we can discuss it later."

"Don't break up with me. I didn't take a bullet for you to just leave. I can handle it," I say panicked.

"Don't stress about it. It was just a thought. If that isn't what you want then fine. We can talk about it later," he says pulling my hand to his mouth.

Softly he kisses my palm.

"Don't go," I whisper.

"There's nowhere else for me. No one else," he squeezes my hand in his.

"Is your family okay? Holy cow my dad," I gasp.

"He's fine. Rosalie made up a story about how you took a spontaneous loner holiday but left your phone at home. My family are great. My dad just sent me a selfie from Paris," he smiles.

"Rosalie," I gasp.

"She's here," he smiles motioning to the door with his head, "when she heard what happened she raced here. Emmett in tow. Alice also came along for the journey. Of course pulling Jasper along."

"Oh god," I smile slightly.

"I can go get her," he says standing.

"Wait," I say reaching to take his hand.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I tug on his arm lightly but he takes the hint. When he leans down to kiss me the world freezes. No other sound is audible. The feeling of his lips moving gently against mine was the only sensation I needed to feel. I try to reach up to his face with my other hand but it's restricted from my drip.

It ends all too soon. Disappointment flashed across my face.

"Can I get this off?" I ask sighing.

"I'm afraid not," he smiles.

"Since when were you a nurse. Please don't tell me there's more secret careers," I smile.

"If you don't be a good patient now I'll need to punish you," he smiles.

"That's not a deterrent," I say.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," he smiles.

"What do you mean?" I cock an eyebrow.

"The second I get you home we have a movie night in booked on your couch. Date night," he smiles heading toward the door.

As soon as it opened my blonde friend burst into the room. She held a bunch of flowers in one arm, the other covered her mouth shocked.

"Bella," she gasps worried.

Unable to help myself I begin to cry. I had missed her so much. Rosalie had been a major part of my life. She was a sister. I feared I'd never see her again.

"Don't sit up," She gasps racing to me.

She throws the flowers at the foot of the bed before leaning down to cuddle me awkwardly.

"What on earth have you gotten yourself into? You're dating a fricken Get Smart guy," she whispers into my ear crying herself, "they told me some bitch shot you. If I ever get my hands on her.."

"Rose. I missed you," I laugh through the tears.

"Here. We can sit her up a bit," Edward says walking to the other side of my bed.

A beep from a button and a few seconds later I'm upright. Rosalie holds my hand tightly, refusing to let go. Lazily I fiddle with the ring on her finger. Edward takes my flowers and finds a vase under the sink in the corner. We both watch him fill it before putting the flowers inside.

"Least he can do something right without killing it," Rosalie mutters.

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Asshole," Rosalie mutters.

I squeeze her hand warning her to stop. I needed a subject change before war broke out.

"So what happened with Emmett?" I ask.

"It's complicated," she smiles slightly, "I really like him. We've been on dates and he's asked me out. I was just so worried about you! We've just been sleeping together casually."

"What! Rose! You need to go for it regardless of me. I'm safe. Don't let a guy who is crazy about you go," I smile.

"I guess. I just don't know how to have the conversation. He's been out in that hallway with me barely speaking to me," she sighs.

"Just be honest. Say you were wrong," I shrug.

"That's not important," she shakes her head.

"Did the cat miss me?" I smile.

"More than me," she laughs.

Edward kisses my head and points toward the door.

"I'm going to get coffee and tell the nurse your awake. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"No I'm fine," I say smiling.

Rosalie watches him with a glare. Ouch. He may be an FBI officer but I bet my life savings that her icy cold eyes scared him.

"I'm pissed at him still," she says after the door shuts behind him, "he could have killed you. The shit lied and took you away. When I got her I scared at him for 15 straight minutes."

"It wasn't entirely his fault. He was trying to pursue a new life and I guess his old one wasn't finished with him. He's really great Rose. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't falling for him." I say.

"I know. But I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't give him a little bit of a bad time," she shrugs, "he's got grovelling to do. I'm not going to make it easy for him."

"Don't be too harsh. He's already beating himself up," I say.

"So he should! Maybe it's these Cullen men. Nothing but trouble," she sighs smiling.

"They're good for some things," I smirk.

Rosalie bursts out laughing. I smile watching her throw back her head into her seat. Finally it felt as if this entire ordeal was over. I could relax. I was safe.

When Edward had told me he'd thought about ending us my heart stopped beating. I don't know what it was. But after going through what we did I felt connected to him.

As soon as I got out of this hospital bed I'd spend my time giving him what he wanted. Normal.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Please remember to leave me a review.

The next chapter will be up in a jiffy. xx


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN:

The popcorn was burnt but I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"What movie?" he asks flicking through Netflix.

I would be watching him most of it. It didn't matter. Laying back I sit with my head on his chest as he leans back into the lounge His arm is wrapped around me cuddling me to his side. Nothing could feel so perfect.

"You pick," I say tilting my head up to look at him.

"I'm probably going to watch you the whole time," he smirks kissing my head.

He leans down into me quickly tickling my sides affectionately.

"Then put something we've both seen on so we won't miss anything important," I suggest.

"Shrek?" he laughs clicking on the movie.

It's only seconds in before he's pausing the movie.

"I'm heading out," Rosalie bursts into the room just as Shrek began to tell the story from the toilet.

Edward exchanges a look with me, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Where?" I ask.

Instead of asking me her eyes narrow at my boyfriend. She'd still had yet to warm to him. In fact, this was the first time she'd even recognised him as in the room.

"Edward," she says short.

"Hey Rosalie, you look nice," he says.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes.

"Where are you going?" I smile patting Edward's arm.

"Emmett is taking me out. A movie and dinner," she smiles.

"Nice," I laugh, "Edward's right too. You do look lovely."

She was wearing a beautiful tight black dress. The kind her mother wouldn't like. She looked stunning despite that. Her hair was back. She'd made me cut it and colour it the second I was up and about. Her makeup was simple but stunning, illuminating her delicate skin.

"Thanks, Bella," she says.

A horn honks from outside.

"I'll chat to him. Honking from outside isn't very nice. He should come to the door and get you," Edward says.

"Least he hasn't gotten me shot or kidnapped," she snaps opening the door.

"Fair point," Edward calls after her.

Bang!

She slams the door shut.

Edward chuckles to himself pulling me closer to his body.

"She'll come around," I say.

"She's being a good friend. It's nothing I don't deserve," he puts his arm around me and rubs my shoulder.

I was silently happy Rosalie wasn't home tonight. I'd get time alone with him.

It had been a month since arriving home. My leg was healing but still painful. Charlie had questioned the limp but I'd managed to make up a lengthy lie. That I'd hurt it on vacation. He'd asked to see pictures but I'd told him the camera I'd purchased away broke. I hated lying but I could only imagine his reaction if he knew the truth. It would be enough for a heart attack.

Since getting home Edward had been around often. He still lived in Seattle but Alice said he was looking for a place in Forks. Not something he'd revealed to me quite yet. She thinks it was because he was keeping it a surprise for when he actually got a place.

He'd been there every step of the way. On days he couldn't be here, he called each evening to ask how my day had been. I'd returned to work just to keep my mind busy. The only thing left from the ordeal was the nightmares. However, he'd rock me back to sleep on the nights he was here. On the nights I wasn't I'd send him a message and he'd call. We'd talk until I fell asleep again. He was perfect for me. I wondered if we'd be this close had nothing occurred. A part of me was thankful for getting to experience such a rush with him.

"I like that boulder."

Donkey's voice brings me back into the room.

"Where were you?" Edward asks twirling my hair.

"I was just thinking about us," I smile.

"Oh yeah? What about us?" he smiles.

"Just how thankful I am to have you. Despite everything we went through, I'd do it all again to have this," I say sitting up so I can look at him.

"Let's avoid that though," he chuckles tucking my hair behind my ear.

"The boy is meant to say it first. But I can't help it. I've been biting onto it for so long," I sigh.

"I love you," he interrupts.

Smiling I lean forward to kiss him. It's a quick, swift kiss. Before he can deepen it I pull back.

"I love you," I whispered smiling.

He pulls me into him so our lips can continue their dance. Soon enough our tongues join in, circling and pushing against each other. His hands pull at my waist carefully so that I move to straddle him. I ignore the slight protest from my leg and wrap my arms around his neck.

The kiss intensifies. His hands are under my shirt pull it up my body and over my head. I'm in no mind to stop him. He breaks the kiss so that he can pull my shirt over my head, but as soon as the clothing is discarded his lips are back to mine. Unable to help myself I moan into his mouth.

Suddenly he's lifting me. He's careful not to hurt me. I squeal against his lips laughing. Smirking his lips continue to move against mine. Clumsy he bumps into the edge of the couch holding me in his arms.

I pull back from our lengthy kiss laughing.

"I'm trying to get you to your bed," he smiles.

"Hurry," I smile beginning to work on his buttons as he carries me down the hall.

"Do you have any idea what I'm planning to do to you," he says darkly.

"Something wicked I hope," I shrug.

He lies me down on the bed, following my body to hover over me.

"Quite the opposite. Bella Swan. I am going to make love to you. I'm going to show you just how much I love you and this normal life you've gifted me with. Because of you, I get to be normal. No more laser mazes or dodging bullets. Just snuggling on the couch and picturing a future beside you," he says.

"What are you waiting for?" I smile.

It doesn't take very long to be lying under him naked. The remainder of our clothes lay discarded around the room. He smiles down at me as his fingers travel down to where I want him most. My clit is swollen, wet and waiting.

"Oh, Bella. You're so beautiful," he shakes his head smiling, "How'd I get so fucking lucky?"

"You finally got a haircut," I smile.

Laughing he spreads my legs and lines himself up with him. As he pushes into me the moan I emit is hearty and sensual. Living without him from this moment on wouldn't be an option.

His thrusts are slow and deep. The rhythm matching our heartbeats.

"I love you," he whispers hitching my uninjured leg to his hip, managing to hit me from a different angle.

"Oh. Ugh! Ugh! Edward, I lov… Oh!" I gasp with feminine moans.

Without warning, he flips me so I'm on my stomach. As he rejoins me the sensation builds even more. With each thrust deeper he brings me closer to my finish. The force of his weight pushes me back and forth on top of the covers. My fists clench them tightly as the pleasure begins to peak.

"You close?" he grunts.

All I can give him back is a nod.

"Hold on. Hold on baby, and I'll come with you," he says beginning to quicken the thrusts.

His groans above me are way too much to handle. Our skin slaps together with each of his thrusts.

"Okay baby, you can let go," he says, "come with me."

Before he could get the sentence out I'm clenching down hard around his length. Violently is an understatement for describing how hard I let go. Beneath him, I quiver as his hot seed fills me completely. His body collapses onto mine but his weight is comfortable.

"Forever in normal," he chucks.

"Normal?" I giggle.

"I love you but the fact you make me normal means more than anything," he smirks.

"Oh Edward!" I laugh wrapping my arms around his neck holding him to my chest.

"We have one more thing to achieve," he sighs suddenly.

"What?" I gasp.

"It's dangerous. Something we'll need to prepare for," he smirks against my skin.

"Edward," I warn worried.

"You need to introduce me to Charlie," he smiles.

Together we laugh.

Comfortable, tangled together.

Normal.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

This is the en... just kidding! One more chapter to come.

Please leave me a review though while you wait.

Thank you so so much for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

EPOV

Her body under my arm wakes me. The feeling I'll never ever fail to value. I feel the fall and rise of her chest under my arm. Lightly she snores. The sound is adorable. Waking to it every morning was my biggest achievement in life.

Opening my eyes I smirk looking down at her gorgeous face. She truly was perfection. I trace lazy patterns on her skin. I start at her shoulder work my way down her arm until I get to her hand. Lifting it I kiss her open palm softly.

My fingers carefully fiddle with the ring on her finger. The day she said yes I cried for half an hour. I couldn't believe I'd found someone willing to even meet me at an altar. She'd not even let me get the question out before launching at me squealing yes.

Victoria would be spending the next 60 years in a jail cell for kidnap, attempted murder, drug charges, theft charges. Basically everything we're not allowed to do. Least she got her wish. She'd be closer to James.

My family were my world now. Rosalie and Emmett were in the process of planning their wedding. It was a few weeks away. Rose had come around as Bella promised, however, we still kept up the banter of irritation with one another. Emmett was happy with her. It made me proud to see my brother finally with someone who could put him in his place. Alice, she had two adorable boys. My nephews were fantastic. Outdoorsy like Jasper. You couldn't tear the pair of them from horses and motorbikes. However, they had Alice's grace and compassion. The eldest had informed Alice he wanted to be a police officer, just like in his uncle's books. That's what I did now. Writing. I wouldn't have believed anyone if they told me I'd be an author. I'm a best selling one. Spy novels are apparently a hit.

Once finished appreciating her beautiful fingers I move my hand to marvel her naked chest, before carefully placing my palm against her swollen stomach. It would be a boy. She'd been freaking out the past few days about how ready we were. The nursery still had some finishing touches to be completed and I had Emmett coming around today to help me put together a pram. She was perfection. As I watch her sleeping form I count my lucky stars that I was fortunate to get a life like this.

"Daddy!" The door bursts open.

Quickly I cover Bella's naked body and turn to face my son at the foot of my bed.

"I had an accident," he says embarrassed.

Internally I groan. Externally I put on the 'it's okay' face. The one Bella had made me promise to wear when he felt scared to tell us something. Toddlers. Why on earth was I going through with another one?

"Okay buddy. I'll be there in a minute. Is your sister awake?" I say.

He shrugs before turning back to race from the room.

"Bella, your son is awake," I kiss her head.

"Your son. My son is still in my stomach," she smiles eyes closed.

"I took this last week," I protest reaching to grab boxer shorts from where I threw them last night.

"Then you're well practiced," she laughs.

Of course, I would take this one. My son 3, daughter 6. My world. My normal.

These days I was an author. My best selling book followed the story of a retired spy trying to tackle fatherhood. Next week would be the launch of the sequel.

On the walk to my son's bedroom, I pass my daughters room. I peek my head in to see her still sleeping. She had Bella's wild brown hair, her pale skin and gorgeous eyes. She was Bella's double.

I watch her stir before opening her eyes.

"Daddy?" She rubs her eye.

"Morning, Kyla. You want some pancakes?" I ask.

The response I expected. She claps bouncing from the bed. From how alert she is, you wouldn't be able to tell she was asleep moments ago.

"Yes!" She squeals.

"Okay. I need to help Jack first. He had an accident," I say smiling as she cuddles me around my waist.

"Again?" She rolls her eyes.

Just like her mummy.

Chuckling I head toward pee central. Once in my sons room, I raise my eyebrow. He sits on his bed something obvious under the cover.

"Jack?" I start.

"You forgot," he smirks.

While Kyla was Bella's double. Jack was mine. The grin, the hair, the attitude. I pitied the girls he'd come across. He was my mother's sweetheart. If he wanted his own way he went right to Esme.

"Forgot?" I ask confused.

"Your birthday," he smiles excited.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," I smirk.

"You say that every year," he rolls his eyes.

Okay, he has a hint of Bella in him.

I feel Kyla grab my hand excitedly.

"He didn't wet the bed," she squeals with laughter.

"What is it?" I play along.

"You need to come to see," Jack giggles excitedly.

As I move to his small bed I noticed Bella in the doorway. Her hair is neat in a bun, her gown covering her body and about to pop stomach. She smiles at the three of us.

I lift Jack up in one arm and smile as he kicks his legs laughing.

"What could it be?" I say.

"Open it!" Kayla squeals.

I laugh and pull back the covers. Under is a large box. Opening up the lid my mouth drops. Immediately I realise they had help from their mother in this one.

"What?" I ask shocked placing down Jack.

"What's more normal than that?" Bella smiles.

"You're joking right?" I smile.

"It's from the kids ask them," she shrugs.

"We're going on vacation. Disneyland," Jack screams.

"What about the baby?" I ask confused.

"Baby's first vacation," she shrugs smiling, "Your sister helped find a cute apartment. You have to wear the ugly dad shirt but."

I realise she's referring to the shirt inside the box. It's ugly alright. A red button-up with a Disney mouse head pattern.

"Why?" I laugh.

"You wanted normal. Disneyland for any father is the total height of normal. In fact, it's dangerous," she smiles winking.

How on earth did I get this lucky? I smile at her in disbelief. Any other father might need to drink heavily over the idea. Me it was heaven. Dressing my daughter up like Else, my son like woody and at the end of the day carrying their tired bodies back to the hotel. There was nothing I could think of as better.

This was the normal I'd thought I would never have.

"Bang," Jack yells hand in the shape of a gun.

Bella laughs.

"Did you just shoot me?" I ask my son smirking.

"Oh no," Bella jokes.

"On my birthday?" I gasp.

Jack giggles as I reach to grab him and tickle him. Kayla jumps up at me trying to save her brother.

"Let him go he's a cop," she screams.

"I'm the robber," I pull her to me tickling her too.

"Mummy!" Jack screams laughing.

Bella laughs rolling her eyes.

"Let me know when my pancakes are ready birthday boy," she calls over her shoulder heading back down the hall.

Maybe birthdays were worth celebrating.

* * *

THANKS SO SO MUCH for reading.

I LOVED writing this story and I loved the ending.

Please leave me a review!

If you enjoyed this story please let me know. I'm contemplating a sequel. You can let me know via private message or in a review. I would love the feedback on the idea.


End file.
